Cutie Titan House
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Ini adalah cerita dimana Armin dan Eren bekerja sebagai pegawai toko yang bernama "Cutie Titan House" Apa ini? Rumah Titan Imut? bukan! Ini adalah dimana tempat para perempuan mencari alat kecantikan, tapi sialnya Eren malah didatangi oleh Om - om mesum yang membuatnya berdebar - debar. For APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01! Warning : ModernAU! Slash, OOC, Typos.


A/N : AKhirnyaaaaaaaaa! Aku bisa nge post fanfic ini! XD Riren + Erumin FTWWWW! XD Ide bikin ini sih sebenarnya sudah lama XD tapi ya berhubung masih kurang bagus, di edit berkali - kali XD jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskan XD by the way yg Rated M nya itu Riren, bukan Erumin, tapi Erumin disini canon kok XD by the way disini ada Christa dan Ymir juga xD

**Warning ! : A bit girly Eren and Armin, Onesided EreMika, Rated M, ModernAU!, OOC, Typos**

**UPDATED!**

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, they all belong to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Tahukah kamu? Bahwa di Paris, kota yang terkenal dengan dunia turis dan bisnisnya, ada satu toko kosmetik yang simple namun membahana di _Avunue Montaige_.**Cutie Titan House,** yap itulah nama tokonya, unik bukan?

Dua orang pemuda sedang rajin membersihkan toko tersebut,yang satu bersurai coklat, yang satu bersurai pirang, mereka memiliki paras yang manis nan elok, membuat kaum adam pun rela berbelok demi mereka.

eits, jangan anggap enteng pemuda- pemuda unyu ini, mereka ini adalah pemuda yang berhasil membuat market produk "_Lavantage"_ menjadi seller tertinggi, dan juga brand mereka terkenal di Paris. Sampai banyak yang menawarkan mereka pekerjaan yang lebih tinggi dari menjadi _seller_, tapi mereka menolak, tentu karena mereka merasa berhutang budi dengan bos mereka.

Mereka awalnya hanya anak jalanan, dibuang dan tidak punya sanak keluarga, tersesat di kota Paris yang megah ini. Mereka hampir putus asa, namun seorang direktur yang memegang perusahaan produk _"Lavantage"_ memunggut mereka dan memberi mereka tempat tinggal, tentu mereka merasa sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang berdarah Jerman campur Timur, mempunyai wajah yang manis namun tegap, ia terlihat tampan untuk kaum hawa, dengan senyuman yang lebar dan iris matanya yang hijau, keunikan dirinya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, ditambah kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Eren juga mempunyai percaya diri yang mantap dan keramahannya mampu membuat orang terbuai.

Armin Arlert, pemuda yang berdarah inggris murni ini mempunyai kemanisan yang lebih dari seorang perempuan, tentu banyak orang yang salah persepsi darinya, karena rupanya hampir begitu mirip dengan seorang wanita, dan lagi Armin mempunyai suara yang lembut juga senyuman bak malaikat, tentu membuat orang meleleh melihatnya. Armin mempunyai intelek yang tinggi, pintar berbicara dan auranya yang damai mampu membuat orang tenang.

Kedua pemuda ini bersumpah agar membuat rumah mereka ini akan selalu aman dan tentram, mereka akan bekerja keras untuk membalas budi kepada penolongnya, dan juga menempuh hidup baru.

"Aaaaah! Akhirnya" Eren menguap sambil meregangkan lengannya yang pegal, Armin hanya tersenyum kepadanya, tangannya memutarkan tanda _"Open"_ menjadi "_Close"._ Ya, ini sudah jam 09.00 malam dan waktunya tutup, toko mereka bukanlah bar yang buka sampai jam 12 malam, lagipula malam hari bukanlah waktu yang aman, banyak kriminalitas yang terjadi di kota besar.

"Capek, Eren?"

"Hum hum, kita belum istirahat sedari kemarin" Balas Eren sambil membereskan alat –alat yang berantakan, sedangkan Armin menghitung kembali penghasilan dikasir.

"Yohooooo! Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Hanji, manajer mereka selama beberapa bulan ini, dan merupakan manajer yabg paling nyentrik dari yang lain, awalnya mereka takut kepada Hanji yang sifatnya macam orang mesum, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka bisa menerima, mereka menganggap Hanji seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Baik, Hanji-san!Hari ini kita mendapatkan penghasilan lebih!" Ujar Armin dengan senang.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kutraktir kalian minum!" Ucapnya sambil merangkul ke bahu Eren dan Armin sekaligus.

"E-eh! Tapi kita b-belum cukup u-umur.." Ucap Armin agak malu, walau ia pintar, tapi ia orang yang pemalu, tidak suka tempat yang ramai.

"Tenang sajaa! Kalian tidak kuberi minuman keras kok~" bujuk Hanji, mereka merasa bad feeling kepadanya, terakhir, Eren mabuk karenanya saat ulang tahun yang ke 16, gara – gara ia salah memberi minuman kepadanya, untung mereka merayakan di apartemen kecil milik mereka, bagaimana kalau ditempat umum?

"Um…Hanji-san, emang kita boleh diizinin ama Boss?" Tanya Eren, ia kurang yakin dengan managernya yang satu ini, ia tahu Hanji ini orang yang _carefree_, tidak peduli aturan.

"Santai, santai ~" Hanji mengedipkan mata sambil mengunci pintu toko dan Armin hanya mendesah panjang.

Mereka sampai di _Bar _kecil yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari toko mereka, dan harus memasuki gang – gang kecil sebelum sampai disana. Hanji mentraktirkan mereka minuman ringan dan ia sibuk bercakap – cakap dengan kenalannya disana, Armin menunduk malu dan tidak berkata apa –apa, sedangkan Eren minum sambil menatap jendela keluar, lalu ia menyadari ada orang sedari tadi menatapnya disampingnya.

Eren tersentak kaget ketika ia melirik matanya ke sampingnya, ia bisa melihat seorang… pria yang ia tidak bisa menebak umurnya, berambut _ebony _lurus dan menatapnya dengan iris kelabu tajam. Eren langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan meneguk minumannya dengan terburu – buru, dan ia berhasil tersedak. Oh, Eren merasa malu sekarang.

Pria itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya."T-Terima kasih" ucap Eren terbata – bata, pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

**DEG**

Eren bisa merasakan panah menusuk kehatinya, apakah ini cinta? Eren terbawa oleh novel yang mengenai cerita cinta romantis tadi siang. Pandangan pria itu kembali ke kertas yang ada di depannya, rupanya ia sedari tadi sedang menulis sesuatu, dan Eren ingin tahu, ia ingin mengenal pria ini, ingin-

**Braak!**

Seseorang telah memegang pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Hey, bocah manis, maukah bermain dengan om sekarang? Aku bayar berapapun~" Eren bergidik ngeri dengan pria setengah baya dengan muka yang merah akibat mabuk, bulu dimana – mana dan wajahnya yang menjijikan.

"Maaf, Lepaskan saya" Ujar Eren sopan, ia ingin mengendalikan emosinya lebih dalam sebelum ia membuat masalah lagi ke bossnya.

"Tidak usah menolak, aku tahu kau mau~" Dan genggamannya makin keras, Eren mulai meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Pak, tolong lepaskan saya" Eren sudah emosi dan ia bersiap untuk menonjoknya.

Lalu tiba –tiba seseorang menendangnya sampai jatuh terkulai, menabrak meja sampai jatuh.

"Oi, jangan bikin masalah disini, babi" Suara baritone membuat detakan jantung Eren menjadi cepat. Barusan Pria itu menyelamatkannya? Pikir Eren.

Pria itu mengajaknya keluar dari bar, spontan Eren bangkit dan mengajak Armin yang masih membisu karena kecepatan pria itu lebih cepat, Armin menjadi tertinggal.

"T-Terima kasih" ujar pemuda manis ini, Eren menunduk malu - malu ketika mereka keluar, Armin masih memanggil Hanji yang ada didalam.

Eren menunduk malu, tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, apa ia harus menanyakan-

"Ucapan saja tidak cukup" Ucapnya tajam.

'Heh?' Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya kepada langsung merasakan aura aneh dari pria itu.

"Apakah kau pikir ucapan memuaskanku?"Jari – jari pria itu menyentuh pipinya yang sudah memanas, pemuda itu mendengarkan suara seduktif dari bibir tipis itu.

Eren ingin mendorongnya, berlari, karena pria ini 'mengincar' , Eren terhipnotis oleh mata kelabu itu, badannya beku, tidak bisa gerak, apalagi lari.

_CUP_

Tidak ada basa basi, bibir itu sudah menempelnya di bibirnya, Eren bisa merasakan dirinya ingin melawannya, tapi hanya ada dorongan hasrat dari pria itu, membuat Eren terpaksa menyerah dengan serangan ciuman maut darinya.

"Haah..haah.." Eren menarik nafas dalam – dalam ketika pria itu memerah karena perasaannya yang bercampur aduk, antara marah dan malu.

"K-K-Kau" Eren menggeram, ia ingin sekali menonjok muka teflon itu. "Telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku!" Yang dituduh hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Eren.

"Sampai Jumpa, Eren…" Suara berat itu membuat Eren berdesir.

"S-siapa-"

"Levi.." bisiknya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Eren hanya terdiam di pinggir jalan, ia benar – benar blank tidak tahu harus apa, untunglah Armin datang dengan Hanji, Armin khawatir dengan keadaanya, sedangkan Hanji hanya senyum – senyum mencurigakan..

* * *

_"Selamat Datang di Lavantage"_

Ucap kedua pemuda itu, para remaja putri langsung 'ber _kyaa-kyaa'_ ketika mendengar ucapan manis dari mereka. Jam sekarang dimana remaja – remaja selesai sekolah dan _hang out_ dengan temannya, juga beberlanja.

"Untuk produk hari ini, kami menawarkan _Eyes Shadow_ yang mengkilap bernama '_Minx_'" tawar Eren ketika remaja itu berkumpul disekitarnya.

Di tempat Armin juga tak kalah ramai, banyak remaja putri yang gemas dengan Armin yang pendiam dan pemalu itu, ia masih agak kaku awalnya kepada remaja yang suka banyak bicaranya dengan suara mereka yang nyaring, belum lagi mereka suka seenaknya merangkul lengannya, tapi lama – lama ia terbiasa.

_Kring Kring_

Suara pintu terbuka tandanya pelanggan masuk, Eren dan Armin hafal dengan pelanggan mereka, _member club_ produk mereka dan juga _fans club_ mereka. Karena, mereka memperioritaskan kepuasaan pelanggan.

Toko yang dipenuhi warna cerah, didominasi warna pink, banyak alat make up plus alat kecantikan tertata rapi nan menarik di segala penjuru ruang toko ini, seragam mereka hanyalah kemeja putih yang rapi namun wangi, celana model waiter. Dan mau gak mau, Eren dan Armin harus berdandan juga, walau hanya memakai bedak dan lipgloss, karena itu sudah prosedur, lama – kelamaan mereka terbiasa.

_'Ada pelanggan baru'_ Eren mengeluarkan kode kepada Armin, Armin mengangguk dan memberinya sinyal untuk menghampirinya.

"Selamat Datang, Bu, sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Eren dengan ramah, senyuman dapat membuat pelanggan terpukau untuk sesaat.

"I-Ini saya kehabisan bedak, ingin mencari bedak yang sesuai dengan kondisi kulit saya.." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersipu malu.

"Anda berkulit yang bagaimana? Biasanya kami sesuaikan dengan kondisi kulit anda" Eren menuntunnya ke bagian bedak dan menjelaskan memerhatikan jenis kulit milik pelanggannya, Eren harus memilih bedak yang tipe mana cocok untuk pelanggan.

"Menurut saya, anda pakai ini, cocok untuk kulit yang sensitive dan juga tahan terhadap cuaca" tambahnya, ia memberi sugesti kepada pelanggan yang biasanya diterima dalam persentasi 95 persen.

"Ah Terima kasih!" Eren tersenyum puas ketika Pelanggannya menerima rekomendasinya.

"Permisi!" Suara wanita separuh baya masuk ke terdengar di toko ada orang yang datang ingin protes soal produk mereka.

"Saya kemarin memakai lem ini, seharusnya lem ini bertahan sampai berminggu – minggu, tetapi sudah 3 hari, lem ini kering!" Protesnya, Armin segera menghampirinya.

Ia mengecek botolnya dengan hati – hati, lalu ia tersenyum kepadanya. "Maaf bu, memang benar lem ini kering tetapi lem ini tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari yang terlalu lama dan juga dibuka dalam waktu yang lama, karena itu yang menyebabkan cepat kering" Qanita itu hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan menggantikan ini dengan produk baru, yang lebih tahan lama, apakah anda tertarik?Hari ini sedang ada promo" Lanjut Armin dengan nada lembut, wanita itu kegiatan mereka sehari – hari.

"Heh, ada – ada saja nenek itu" Gumam Eren.

"Ya, dia menganggu"

"Iya, sungguh menggangu" Balas Eren, lalu ia sadar kepada siapa ia berbicara, ia berbalik dan kaget menemukan seseorang yang ia sangat tidak temui.

"K-K-Kau!" Eren mundur pelan – pelan, tidak sengaja menabrak keranjang yang disebelahnya, dan tangan dinginnya menangkap lengan Eren.

"Cerobohnya diri kau" Ia menyeringai lebar. Sang pria mesum itu telah kembali, kehadirannya membuat Eren bergidik ngeri.

"Ah! Lepaskan-_Sir_ Levi!"

Eren mendekap ke Levi yang menariknya dengan langsung berdiri dengan tegak dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tch, itukah tanda terima kasih dari dirimu?" Ia menaikkan alisnya.

Eren hanya memberi tatapan benci kepadanya, ia sungguh tidak suka disentuh seperti itu. Armin terkejut melihat mereka berdua, ia ingin menegurnya tetapi tidak memiliki kebranian kepada pria asing yang berumur 30 tahunan. Eren berusaha menjauh dari pria berambut hitam itu, ia merasa sial Hanji tidak ada ketika dibutuhkan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Semenjak kejadian itu, Levi, pria yang tidak jelas asal – usulnya, selalu mengunjungi toko mereka, dan kerjanya kalau tidak menganggu dirinya, ya merecoki pekerjaannya. Ia ingin sekali mengusir pria ini, tapi ia tahu pria ini bukanlah om – om yang sembarangan, kelihatan dari pakaian dan sikapnya ia orang yang memiliki "jabatan" yang tinggi, Eren sungguh benci orang seperti ini.

"Oh halooo! Tak kusangka kau kesini" Sapa Hanji yang memergoki Eren dan Levi sedang dipojokan kota yang agak tak terlihat pengunjung, dan Eren sedang panic, takut dikira aneh – aneh, lalu dipecat lalu-

"Oh, ternyata kau" Ucap Levi, ia tidak berhenti menggoda Eren dengan mengelus bokongnya yang mulus nan indah itu. Eren shock, Pria ini tau manajernya yang amuba gak jelas ini?

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, apa kau kangen padaku?" Hanji tersenyum lebar, matanya tidak terlihat karena kilaluan cahaya berasal dari lensanya.

"Bodoh, aku kesini karena bocah ini" Ucapnya sambil mendekap kepalanya Eren.

"L-Lepaskan!" Eren berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkramannya, ia menatap Hanji dengan 'puppy eyes'

"Hahaaha~ Levi, kasihanilah anak buahku~" Hanji mengedipkan mata, Levi menghela nafas dan melepaskan Eren, ia langsung ngacir ke tempat yang ramai.

"Levi, kau tahu, kau jangan terlalu lama memainkan makananmu, ia bisa diembat orang lain lho~" ledek Hanji, Levi hanya mendecih kesal sambil membuka handphonenya.

Armin yang sedari tadi melayani pelanggan melihat Eren kembali bekerja menghela nafas lega, ia agak kerepotan karena banyak ibu – ibu yang nanya kepadanya plus _fans club_-nya yang sedari tadi minta perhatiannya.

Setelah jam malam lewat, toko mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang ditokonya. Armin dan Eren menghela nafas, capek karena harinya yang ramai plus Eren terus – terusan mendapatkan tekanan dari Pria yang menyelamatkan dirinya di bar. Armin mengkhawatirkan temannya.

"Armin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Keluh Eren sambil menaruh boks yang berisi produk baru.

"Heh? Biasanya kamu langsung menghajar orang seperti itu" Ucap Armin sambil mengumpulkan boks kosong.

"Ya, t-tapi orang ini beda, aku tidak bisa sembarangan…" Mata Eren tidak focus, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Armin menunduk, Ia tidak tahu harus membantu seperti apa. Lalu ada suara_ familiar._

"Halo, Apa kabar kalian semua?" Eren dan Armin langsung terlonjak mendengar suara boss mereka.

"_Sir_ Erwin!" mereka langsung menghampiri dirinya, Levi dan Hanji yang sedari tadi mengobrol melihat kearah sumber suara ramai.

"Haha, baguslah kalian baik – baik saja" ucap Erwin sambil mengelus kedua kepala pemuda yang imut – imutnya, yang pirang mukanya memerah.

"Sir Erwin, aku mau ngadu-"

"Heh, sudah lama kita tak bertemu" suara baritone itu menghentikan ucapan Eren.

"Oh! Levi! Aku tak menyangka kau bakal datang kesini" Erwin langsung menghampiri teman lamanya sejak kuliah dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Si-Sir E-Erwin… Kau kenal dengan orang ini?" Tanya Eren dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Heh? Tentu saja, ia teman ku dari kuliah, kami kuliah di jurusan yang sama" Jawab Erwin dengan senyumnya. Levi hanya tersenyum kemenangan seolah berkata 'kau kira kau bisa mengusirku semudah itu?' dan Eren mengepal tangannya dengan kencang.

"Memang ada apa Eren?" Tanya Erwin, Eren hanya tersenyum terpaksa sambil menggeleng, Hanji menghampiri sang boss dan membisikkan sesuatu, Erwin hanya tersenyum lebar dan berkata.

"Oh Begitu…"

Eren merasa dirinya begitu terpojok, ia mengambil jaket dan tasnya.

"Maaf, saya pulang duluan ya" ujarnya sambil keluar dari toko, Hanji tetawa bahak – bahak.

"Kau mem_bully_nya" Ucap pria berambut eboni itu.

"Hey, kau yang memulainya" Protes Hanji, yang merasa Levi adalah sumber permasalahannya.

"Jangan saling menyalahkan" Armin menenangkan situasi.

Dari pemandangan ini, Armin bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka bertiga adalah teman, mereka tertawa dan saling bercandaan satu sama lain. "Tadi aku ingin menyerahkan ini, Hanji, tolong periksa, dan Levi, kapan – kapan kita minum bareng ya!"Erwin mengambil jaketnya dan menghampiri Armin.

"K-Kita pulang bareng?" Ujar Armin dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku biarkan kamu pulang sendirian?" Erwin tersenyum, geli dengan keimutan pemuda pirang ini, ia menunduk dan mengambil barang – barangnya yang kelihatan tidak ringan.

"Um…. Eren akhir – akhir ini punya masalah" cerita Armin ketika mereka berdua jalan pulang bersama, tempat tinggal mereka tidak begitu jauh, hanya saja jalan yang mereka lewat itu kelewat sepi, jadi kejahatan bisa terjadi kapan saja, dan tentu Erwin tidak mau kehilangan Armin, dengan alasan terpendam.

"Iya, aku hanya tidak menyangka.." Ucap Erwin setengah tertawa. "Padahal Levi orangnya sangat dingin kepada orang lho"

"Um, Erwin-san, bisa membantu kita untuk memberitahu Sir Levi untuk tidak menganggunya?" Tanya Armin dengan nada memelas, siapa yang melihat tatapan itu tidak akan tega untuk menolak permintaanya.

"Semoga saja dia mau mendengar perkataanku, min" Gumam Erwin.

Tangan Erwin berada di pundak Armin secara tak sadar, si rambut piang hanya menunduk, menahan detakan jantungnya yang keras.

Walau hubungan mereka boss dan anak buah, tapi Erwin merawat mereka seperti anak sendiri, mereka sudah tinggal dengannya bertahun – tahun, dari mereka berumur 7 tahun, dan sekarang Armin genap 16 tahun, sedangkan Eren baru berulang tahun bulan Maret kemarin, mereka seperti keluarga kalau sudah berkumpul, tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan. Walau begitu, sepertinya pemuda manis ini rupanya memendam rasa yang lebih kepada penolongnya, kapan ia akan sadar ya?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dan inilah aktivitas sehari – hari yang siapapun tak pernah duga.

"Christa~ Hari ini sungguh buruk" keluh Eren setelah selesai menwarnai kuku kaki sang gadis berambut pirang dengan kutek _'Lavantage_' yang terbaru, Armin masih sibuk memakai _mascara _ke wajah sang gadis malaikat ini.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Tanya gadis yang rupanya hampir mirip dengan Armin, ia meruoakan tetangfa dua pemuda imut ini, ia jarang keliar rumah, jadi kalau teman sekamarnya sedang pergi, ia suka bermain ke tempat Eren dan Armin yang pada akhirnya menjado bahan percobaan kosmetik mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah tertular sifar bejat Hanji.

"Ini... ada om - om mesum semenjak insiden waktu itu nguntitin aku terus, sudah gitu mesum pula!" Keluh Eren dengan nada cempreng khasnya. Christa hanya bisa memberi tatapan simpati, ia ju ga pernah kena terror om - om mesum, tapi berkat Ymir, teman sekamarnya, om - om itu tidak berani menganggu Christa lagi.

"Oh begitu... Armin ada ide?" Tanya Christa ke kembarannya, Armin merasa dirinya tidak dapat membantu banyak.

"Aku tahu, aku bahkan sudah membujuk Erwin untuk membicarakan hal ini" ucapnya, kini wajah gadis itu sudah penuh dengan cream selesai menjepit poninya keatas dengan kunciran dadu yang berwarna pink karena poninya dapat menganggu.

"Benarkah!?" Ia mendekatkan diri ke Armin.

"Hati – hati! Kau bisa merusak maskernya!" Sela Armin agak protes, kadang Eren suka bersikap gegabah dan ceroboh.

"Hehe maaf" Eren tersenyum lebar, ia menutup botol kecil itu dengan hati dan meniup jari - jari kecil Christa, si pirang itu tertawa geli, serasa ia dikelitiki.

"Apa kata Erwin?" Tanya Eren penasaran sambil memandang mengubek - ngubek dompet biru yang berbentuk hati.

"Katanya ia akan mencoba berbicara kepada Sir Levi" jawab Armin, ia selesai menaruh kedua mentimun dimata Christa yang tertutup rapat.

"Haaah!"Eren menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak yakin Erwin akan membantu sepenuhnya yang notabene juga temannya Levi.

"Tidak mungkin Om mesum itu mau mendengarkannya" ucapnya sambil mengambil dompet yang berbentu domba putih.

"Hey! Itu milikku" protes Armin.

"Bentar, aku mencari hair tonic buat Christa, Eh, aku baru liat _lipgloss_ ini, baru ya?" Oceh Eren selagi ia mengacak - ngacak dompet Armin yang sudah facepalm.

"Merk _Vanilla_, aku baru kiriman produk itu tadi pagi" jawab Armin

"Hum, lumayan, Christa mau mencobanya?" Tanya Eren sambil mengamati_ lipgloss_ itu. Christa memutuskan memakainya seyelah maskaranya selesai. Setelah itu Ereb mengambil bedak dari kotak _'Beautiux'._ Ia membuka bedak yang berlapis plastic hitam dengan inisial 'B'.

"Bedak ini bagus kualitasnya, memang saingan produk kita hebat – hebat ya" komentar Eren, Armin menatap benda itu denfan penasaran lalu membaca kandungan kimia yang ada di kotak bedak itu. Tidak mau kalah, Armin mengambil body lotion di tasnya dan menawarkan kepada Christa, lalu ia membalurnya si lengan sang gadis. Christa terkikik geli, ia sungguh merasa nikmat mendapat service peralatan plus _make up_ dari kedua teman yang manis ini.

Ya, orang akan salah paham kalau melihat mereka bisa melakukan aktivitas _manicure pedicure_ seperti perempuan, akan menganggap mereka bencong yang suka magang di pertigaan, tapi sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah melakukan 'penelitian'. Penelitian yang dimaksud adalah membandingkan kualitas produk – produk kosmetik ternama di Paris dengan produk yang mereka jual dengan secara saja orang – orang diperusahaan tidak punya waktu melakukan itu, atau mungkin tidak berani karena takut resiko kalau tidak kulit Christa fleksibel, ia aman – aman saja.

Karena sejak kecil sudah menyentuh barang wanita seperti itu, mereka jadi terbiasa menggunakan segala macam kosmetik, mulai dari _eyeshadow_ sampai , hanya mereka dan Erwin yang tahu aktivitas mereka dirumah entah dengan reaksi fansnya. Ymir yang merupakan teman Christa yang protektif awalnya tidak mau membiarkan Christa menjadi bahan percobaan mereka, tapi karena Eren dan Armin bukan cowok yang mencurigakan, atau dianggapmengeluh seperti cewekyang oleh Ymir, ia mengijinkan setelah Christa memohon - mohon seperti puppy, sebenarnya Ymir tidak rela Christa menjadi lebih cantik, akan lebih banyak serigala yang akan melahap malaikat ini.

Eren tertidur sampai memikirkan Pria mesum itu, meskipun ia mengeluarkan kata – kata benci, entah kenapa hatinya begitu tertarik dengan pria itu, dari semua om – om mesum yang ia temui, hanya dia saja yang berbeda, kenapa? Padahal sama – sama melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya, tapi tetap saja, ia terbuai dengan senyuman khas milik Levi.

'Ah, sial kau, Levi..' dengkuran Eren terdengar begitu jelas Armin, pemuda pirang ini malah memikirkan hal lain, ya, pujaan hatinya. 'Erwin, kapan kau akan melihatku?'

Hari berlanjut seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah, Hanji masih tetap ngebanyol, Armin dipenuhi oleh fansnya dan Eren terus dilecehkan oleh Levi. Oh, sampai kapan Eren bertahan?

* * *

Selain itu, mereka memiliki _fans base_, beda dari brand toko – toko lain, hanya toko ini yang memiliki fans yang melebihi fansnya penyanyi rock, bahkan ada orang dari Italia jauh – jauh datang ke Perancis hanya mau bertemu mereka. Mengapa bisa begitu?

Karena awal komersial mereka, Erwin membujuk mereka untuk menjadi bintang iklan tiap produk ini akan diiklankan, jadi mereka tidak perlu menggunakan artis ternama, melainkan dua pemuda ini, banyak yang protes dari pihak perusahaan, tapi Erwin menjanjikan keuntungan yang berkalilipat dari biasanya. Armin dan Eren yang masih gugup soal _shooting_, mau tidak mau mereka berlatih memang kaku, tapi demi mereka, Erwin sampai menyewa pelatih segala untuk melatih mereka.

Hasilnya melebihi Erwin yang harapkan, memang jumlah fansnya lebih banyak dari keuntungan yang ia dapat, tapi itu adalah tahap awal. Erwin membuat _Official Fan Club_ buat mereka berdua, dan banyak yang mendaftar, karena tentunya mereka mendapat fitur – fitur yang tidak semua orang dapat, seperti badget, tas cantik, dan juga dapat special service dari dua pemuda ini,bayangkan saja anda bisa bertemu orang yang seperti artis ini setiap hari, pasti banyak kan orang yang mau?

Semenjak itu, Erwin meminta mereka melakukan komersial demi fans dan juga keuntungan, mereka pun semakin handal untuk berpose dan berakting sesaat. Dan juga mereka belajar _make up_ untuk memberi _service make up_ untuk fansnya, dibayar pula.

Semenjak terobosan baru itu, mereka hidup nyaman, tanpa gangguan, _well_, walau semakin banyak orang mesum yang mengincar mereka, tapi selama ada Erwin, mereka akan selalu selamat, dan juga mereka selamat dari wartawan dan _reporter_, ataupun _paparazzi_, karena Erwin mempunyai cara tersendiri.

Tapi akhir – akhir ini Eren mengalami depresi berat, jadwal yang semakin ketat dan gangguan dari luar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sir Levi?

Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah keberuntungan Eren, atau keberuntungan sesaat..

"Lihat! Sudah jam 12 dan Levi tidak ada!" Ujar Eren girang setelah bersih – bersih gudang. Biasanya Levi sudah nongkrong di toko mereka dari jam 11, bahkan pagi kalau hari libur.

"Mungkin dia sedang makan siang?" Ucap Armin."Masa bodo dengannya, hari ini aku bebas!Yahoo!"

Eren berlari kegirangan sampai menabrak seseorang.

**BRUK!**

"Ah!"

"Aduuh! Eeeh! Maaf, anda tidak apa – apa?" Eren langsung berdiri dan membantu gadis yang ia tabrak, dan sesaat ia bergidik melihat wajahnya yang begitu kenal.

Mikasa, seorang gadis remaja yang obsesi dengan Eren, lebih tepatnya disebut ini sudah beberapa kali tertangkap mengikuti Eren ataupun mengambil foto Eren diam – diam, tentu membuat Eren takut, keahliannya melebihi paparazzi manapun. Hanya tempat tinggalnya yang ia tidak tahu, berkat security milik Erwin, tidak ada manusia yang bisa menerobosnya.

Mikasa memang jarang ke Paris, hanya beberapa bulan sekali karena tempat tinggalnya yang jauh, dan lagi dia adalah salah satu leader fan basenya mereka yang tentunya mengontrol kegiatan _fans_, dan itu sangat sulit untuk Eren menyingkirkannya, Eren mau tidak mau menerimanya.

"H-Hai Eren" Ucap gadis itu dengan memerah, karena ia barusan bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu.

"Um, kau tidak terluka kan?" Tanyanya bingung karena melihat sedari tadi mencium tangannya yang bekas ia sentuh.

"Tidak kok.." Mukanya bersemu. "Eren perhatian sekali…" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan menyeramkan menurut Eren.

"Eeer, sedang apa disini? Ada rapat soal fans?" Tanyanya, berusaha ramah kepadanya dan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak, aku hanya kangen kepada Eren" Eren semakin merinding."Dan lagi, aku bisa merasakan Eren seperti ada tekanan" Mata hitamnya menatap Eren lekat – lekat.

"Umm…. Tidak kok! Hanya perasaanmu saja!" Sela Eren sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hooh, siapa ini? Pendatang baru?" Suara baritone itu membuat Eren semakin merinding, rupanya hari ini dia _double bad luck_.'Seseorang!Tolong bunuh aku sekarang!'

"…..Kau siapa?" Suara Mikasa mendadak berubah, dari suara lembut menjadi suara melihat Levi dari ujung atas sampai ujung bawah.

"….Bukan urusanmu, bocah, sekarang minggir dan biarkan pemuda ini bekerja" Ujar Levi dengan nada kasar, ia tidak suka ada orang mengajak Eren, kehilangan kesempatan meng-sekuhara _of course_.

"Ooh… Siapa pria kerdil ini yang berani memerintahku?" Balas Mikasa, dan sepertinya Levi tidak akan diam lagi, Eren melihat kiamat sudah didepan mata.

"Hey, jangan sok, bocah, aku bisa membuatmu hilang dalam sekejap!"

"Oh, aku tidak takut denganmu"

Eren kelabakan sambil melihat kanan kiri, rupanya Armin sedang makan siang di ruang staff dan Hanji masih diluar, belanja keperluannya sendiri.

"Eeerr… Maaf tapi kalau mau berantem.. Jangan disini" Ujar Eren, ia sangat buruk dalam hal memisahkan orang saat bertengkar, karena pada akhirnya ia sendiri ikut berantem.

"Diam!" Ucap dua – duanya, Eren ingin terbang sekarang.

Belum lama mereka mulai saling mengumpat nama binatang. Hanji datang dengan _atmosphere _semangatnya, yang membuat mereka malah menatap tajam ke amuba tersebut.

"Hey hey, ada apa ini?" Hanji melihat sekeliling, ia bisa melihat pertarungan antara Naga dan Macan yang biasanya disiarkan di channel Indosiar, hey memang ada di Paris? Dan seorang pemuda yang berwajah imut sambil menunjukan kode 'Hey, tolong! Bentar lagi saya mati!' dengan pose mencekik diri sendiri.

"Oh! kamu tersedak, Eren?" tebak Hanji, dan 100 buat Hanji! Eren memukul kepalanya ke tembok.

"Daripada begini terus, Levi, Eren nganggur tuh" Hanji merangkul lengannya disekitar bahu Mikasa yang terpaksa mengikuti Hanji, ia memberi tatapan membunuh ke pria yang lebih pendek darinya, Levi hanya mendecih lalu mendekati Eren yang masih mengasah kepalanya dengan menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Nee nee, hari ini aku mempunyai rencana" Bisik Hanji ke Mikasa."Rencana?"

"Iya, gini psst psst" Hanji membisikkan kata – katanya lebih dalam.

Mikasa mengangguk dan setuju. "Okay, akan kuberi tahu fans yang lain, malam ini kan?" Hanji mengangguk."Yosh!"Mikasa berjalan keluar toko dengan semangat.

"Apa yang kau beritahu-Aaah!"Eren lupa Levi masih ada disitu dan dia kecolongan satu remasan di bokongnya. "S-Sir Levi!"Ia menatap Levi dengan tajam, muka cemberutnya justru membuat Levi makin menggodanya. "Kenapa? Kau kurang suka?" Ia menyeringai.

"Hentikan!" Suara Eren semakin kencang membuat orang -meleleh orang ditoko melihat kearahnya, ia tambah malu dengan situaai seperti ini.

"Permainan baru dimulai sekarang.." Ucap Levi sebelum ke**l**uar dari Toko. Eren berharap ia tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Hanji yang sedari tadi menyeringai melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Hanya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kamu" Ucap Hanji sebelum kabur ke ruangan Armin masih sibuk memegang handphonenya.

Eren mendengus kesal, 'Kenapa orang seenaknya memutuskan keputusan kepadaku? _Hell_, aku ini manusia!' Eren berusaha tidak memikirkan kata – kata ambigu Hanji dan terus was – was kalau Levi akan datang lagi.

Malam sudah tiba dan Eren sebentar lagi akan menutup toko, Ia sadar Armin akhir – akhir ini terus –terusan melihat _handphone_nya.

"Armin, kau punya pacar?" Tebak Eren.

"E-Eh!?Tidak mungkin!" Sangkal Armin.

"Kukira, hahaha, soalnya _fans_mu lebih banyak dariku, aku yakin salah satu dari mereka menarik perhatianmu" ujar Eren, ia sendiri tahu Armin tipenya seperti apa.

"Salah…" Eren menatapnya bingung. "Akan kuberitahu suatu saat" Ucap Armin sebelum ia pergi ke ruang staff untuk ganti baju.

Eren menatap kasir, hari ini penghasilan berjumlah besar, tapi biasanya ia _excited_ soal seperti ini, kenapa semenjak Levi ada dia malah tidak bersemangat? Ya karena ia berada di lingkaran setan sekarang, menolak salah, menantang juga salah, Heh, dia tidak mau terjebak di situasi seperti ini terus – terusan.

Baru ia mau masuk ruang, mati _staff _lampu mendadak, sekejap toko gelap, Eren jadi tidak bisa gerak, tapi ia bisa mendengar ada orang yang masuk toko, dan dari suara gerakan kaki, orangnya berjumlah lebih dari 10.

"Hey! Siapa itu!?" Eren mencoba mengatasi kepanikannya, tapi Armin dan Hanji tidak terdengar suaranya, biasanya Hanji langsung berteriak – teriak gaje dan Armin terisak karena ia takut kegelapan.

Eren hampir saja mau mengambil tongkat hockey kesayangannya dan…

"_SURPRISE!"_

Mikasa dan anggota fans lain mengejutkan Eren yang hampir mau memukul mereka dengan tongkat _hockey_. Buru – buru Eren membuang tongkatnya karena takut kethuan ke-OOC-nya dia, rupanya hari ini Anniversary dimana mereka sudah bekerja giat di toko ini _plus Anniversary_ terbentuk _fans clubnya_. Hanji dan Armin tertawa melihat reaksinya Eren.

"Terima kasih yang sudah datang" Ucap Hanji mewakili dua pemuda manis ini. "Tanpa kalian, kami tidak mungkin bisa ada disini".Toko mereka penuh dengan orang, untung Armin sudah memindahkan beberapa stand agak menyender ke tidak, Toko ini sudah berantakan _nauzubillah min zalik._

Eren menikmati pesta sesaat, ia senang memiliki _fans _yang setia, tapi tetap saja Mikasa agak terlalu dekat dengannya, banyak _fans_ perempuan yang agak protes, dan sebenarnya Eren bukan tipe yang senang dikelilingi gadis, baginya gadis remaja itu labil dan cerewet, ia tidak suka, dengan lembut, Ia pamit permisi kekamar mandi, walau ia berbelok ke pintu keluar, ia melihat Levi sedang merokok.

'Ohya, tadi aku melihat sekilas dirinya dibelakang' Pikirnya.

"Hum, Pesta bukan gayamu?" Ujar Levi tanpa menghadap ke mukanya, Eren mengangguk pelan, antara takut dan penasaran dengan pria ini.

Eren agak heran dengan gaya Levi yang mendadak diam, biasanya kalau ada kesempatan, Levi bakal menghabisi dirinya, apalagi ditempat sepi seperti ini.

Levi terus terdiam sambil menghisap asap beberapa kali. Eren mulai berpikir lagi. Kalau misalnya ia memang mesum, mungkin ia sudah dari kemarin menangkap Eren saat ia pulang, dan meng'anu-anu'nya ditempat gelap. Mungkin itu yang membuat Eren penasaran.

"Nee, Aku lihat Sir Levi punya banyak waktu luang" ujar Eren."Apa anda tidak punya pekerjaan?" tanyanya dengan sopan, berharap Levi tidak bereaksi aneh kepadanya.

"Pekerjaanku bukan urusanmu bodoh" dan seperti biasa, ia sangat ketus, Eren mengebungkan pipinya. 'Aku kan hanya bertanya'.

"Lalu aku ingin bertanya" Ucap Levi sambil memegang putung rokoknya. "Kenapa kau masih saja bekerja disini padahal kau punya kesempatan ditempat lain?"

"Karena aku berhutang budi dengan Sir Erwin" Jawab Eren dengan mantap."Sir Erwin telah menyelamatkanku dan Armin, jadi kami berhutang budi terhadapnya seumur hidup!"

"Meskipun perusahaanmu suatu saat bangkrut?" Tambah terdiam, dia tidak pernah berpikir sampai situ.

"Tidak kah pernah kau berpikir untuk membuat keluarga?" Tanya Levi lagi, dan pertanyaan ini membuat Eren terkejut, orang seperti Levi peduli tentang keluarga? Pfft, mungkin ia salah paham.

"Ingin sih, tapi entah kenapa aku masih ingin melanjutkan karierku, hey! Aku masih 16 tahun!" 'Dan aku ingin bertanya seperti itu kepadamu!' gumam Eren diam – diam.

"Kukira kau sudah 20an" Levi terkekeh.

"Aku tidak setua itu!" Eren mengebungkan pipinya lagi, ya sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda manis ini tiap merasa tersinggung, sifat manjanya keluar, walau ia hanya Erwin yang tahu.

"Well, setidaknya kau harus merasakan rasa muda itu seperti apa" Levi membuang putung rokoknya dan menginjaknya. "…Kau tidak mau punya pacar?"

"Untuk sementara, aku tidak tertarik.." Ujar Eren. Alis Levi terangkat, ia mulai tertarik dengan keunikan pemuda manis satu ini.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Levi sambil menunjukan pintu belakang , memberi tanda tentang gadis berambut hitam yang ia temui tadi siang.

"Gah!Menyeramkan!" Eren memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil bergetar."Perempuan itu menyeramkan" Gumam Eren yang terdengar jelas di telinga Levi. Levi terkekeh, ia tidak pernah menyangka orang seperti Eren ternyata tidak menyukai perempuan, mungkin ia mempunyai kesempatan, pikir Levi.

"Naa, Eren…"Kedua tangannya berada di antara bahu Eren, menguncinya untuk tidak kabur. 'Shit, aku lengah' umpat Eren. Eren mengurungkan niatnya untuk menonjoknya, karena ia tahu Levi sedang bahaya.

"Kau tidak ingin merasakan ini lagi?"

"Rasakan Ap-Hmph!" Tahu – tahu bibir pria ini sudah di bibirnya lagi, Eren berusaha memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga kali ini, tapi cengkraman pria ini lebih dari kekuatannya. Pemaksaan ini terus berlanjut, selagi Eren menurunkan kekuatannya, ia mencoba mendorong dengan kakinya, tapi yang ada badannya Levi menempel terlalu dekat, dan lagi Eren bisa merasakan 'tonjolan' tidak wajar menggesek 'barang' miliknya.

"Hmmffh! Mmmfh!"

Eren memenjamkan mata karena terlalu malu, terlalu tegang apa yang ia rasakan, mendadak tubuhnya menjadi kaku, dan ia bisa merasakan detakannya yang begitu cepat, belum sampai beberapa menit, ia bisa merasakan remasan dibelakangnya.

"Ahhfn!" Eren lupa untuk menutup mulut dan mengeluarkan desahan, dengan gesit, lidahnya mulai menjilati rongga mulutnya, mengabsen giginya yang tidak sama rata, dan mulai bermain adu dominasi dengan lidah miliknya. Eren dengan harga dirinya tentu tidak mau kalah, ia mendorong dan membalas lidahnya, yang melanjutkan permainannya, tetapi kurangnya pengalaman membuat Eren terdorong mundur, membuat ia mendesah beberapa kali, dan saliva keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahhfn…. L-Levi…Henti-Aahn"

Suaranya yang terbata – bata terdengar jelas di telinga Levi, tapi mulutnya malah berpindah ke lehernya yang terekspos, ia mulai menjilati, memberi gerakan sensual kepada Eren, tentu Eren tambah mendesah, rasa yang ia terima begitu menggoda dan menggelitik dirinya, rupanya desahannya memacu Levi untuk menggodanya.

"L-Levi…Ahm…K-Kumohon" suara memohon Eren begitu indah terdengar di telinganya Levi, pada akhirnya ia menghisap dengan segenap dan meninggalkan "_kissmark"_ dilehernya.

"Aaahn!"

Ia merintih sakit, begitu Levi bangkit dan melepaskan Eren, pemuda bersurai coklat ini memberi tatapannya yang benci sekaligus malu, ia langsung berlari pulang kerumah._ Well_, sepertinya hari ini Levi lepas kendali.

* * *

Armin bisa merasakan sahabatnya sedari tadi tidak beres, mungkin wajar Eren marah kepadanya kalau ia merahasiakan dan meninggalkannya di pesta, tapi tidak, ia diam sedari malam setelah pesta sampai berminggu – minggu, dan kissmark dilehernya perlu dipertanyakan.

Ia tahu Eren tidak menyukai perempuan, jadi tidak mungkin seorang wanita melakukannya, yang pasti pria karena Eren tidak mungkin membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh, kecuali….

Armin sudah memberitahu kepada Erwin soal Eren, dan sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan, Eren masih tidak mau cerita soal apa yang terjadi malam itu, walau Levi sudah berhenti datang ke toko semenjak pesta itu, dan akhir – akhir ini Erwin sibuk dengan perusahaan yang katanya sedang dilanda masalah.

"Tenang, bukan krisis ekonomi kok" ujar Erwin sebelum ia berangkat dari apartemen mereka.

"Hanya saja, ada seekor kecoa menganggu perusahaan" Erwin menepuk kepalanya Armin dan mengelusnya dengan lembut."Seperti biasa, rambutmu begitu lembut" ujarnya sebelum pergi, muka Armin memerah seperti jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Hanji di pesta itu.

**Flashback**

_"Kau… menyukainya?" ujar Hanji tidak percaya, matanya mebelakak, Armin hanya menunduk menahan malu._

_"Hahahaha! Tidak kusangka!" ia tertawa keras sambil menepuk punggungnya yang mungil. "Tapi memang yang mengincar Erwin itu banyak sih"_

_"Apa…. Ia sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya penasaran._

_"Hum..setahuku sih belum" Lalu ia mulai tersenyum gaje. "Nah, Armin! Kau katakan perasaanmu sebelum dia dibabat!"_

_"No way! Aku bisa kehilangan tempat! Lagipula itu menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Erwin!"_

_"Hoho!Kata siapa?Dia tidak mungkin memecatmu hanya karena kau punya perasaan padanya!"_

_"T-Tapi… dia tidak akan melihatku yang sama lagi…" Suara Armin mulai menurun, pesimis mulai melandanya._

_"Hey, kalau ia memang begitu, kenapa sampai sekarang kamu masih dirawat dengannya? Kau sudah cukup umur untuk membeli tempat tinggal sendiri, ya, walau tinggal setahun, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih memegang tanggung jawab terhadapmu, karena ia sayang padamu!" Ujar Hanji, berharap Armin akan mengerti._

_"Bukankah itu karena pekerjaan? Aku pasti sudah merepotkan banyak kepadanyaa…"_

_"Shuush, sudah jangan galau dulu, ayo kita nikmati pesta!"_

_"Lho, Eren kemana?"Armin sadar sahabatnya sudah menghilang daritadi_.

**Flashback Off**

Armin dilemma, ia ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanya, karena semakin hari Erwin semakin baik kepadanya, dan walau ia sibuk, ia masih sempat menghubunginya, dari SMS maupun telepon, atau bahkan tugas keluar kota. Armin semakin susah menahan perasaannya yang begitu meluap.

Di lain cerita, Eren begitu depresi, bukan karena gangguan dari Levi semakin banyak, tapi Pria mesum itu malah menghilang, tanpa jejak, dan sudah berminggu – minggu ia tidak melihatnya. Semenjak 'Make Out' yang mereka lakukan, Eren berharap esoknya ia tidak bertemu, dan permohonannya terkabul.

_Kring Kring_

Eren mendongak, mencari - cari sosok pria itu, tapi yang temukan hanya pelangganya.

'Tenang, ia belun datang' Pikir Eren, ia menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam.

"Selamat Datang!" Ujar Eren dan Armin serentak.

Jam makan siang lewat, Eren melirik ke jam setelah ia selesai makan siang diruang ganti, entah kenapa ia menjadi resah.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Tanya Hanji yang sedang normal kelakuannya.

"Eh! tidak ada apa - apa" Jawab Eren sambil kelabakan. Lalu badannya mendadak merinding ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Permisi.." Suara lembut yang dimiliki Mikasa terdengar. Eren menghela nafas lega. Hanji terus memandangi Eren.

"Eren, semalam kau kemana?" Tanya Mikasa yang sedang penasaran dengan Eren.

"Eh? A-Aku pulang duluan hehehe sedang tidak enak badan.." Eren memberinya senyuman untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Eren , lehermu kenapa?" Tanya Mikasa lagi setelah diam sesaat sambil memperhatikan Eren.

Tangan Eren langsung menutupi bekas _kissmark_ yang ada dileher pemuda manis ini.

"I-Ini bukan apa - apa kok! Ini-"

"Seperti bekas _kissmark_" Potong Mikasa, matanya menatap tajam Eren, curiga dengan sikap Eren yang gugup, Hanji tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua. Eren kesal dengan sikap Hanji yang tidak mau membantunya, ia berfirasat Hanji sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Siapa yang-"

"Ah! Sudah ada pelanggan! Duluan ya, Mikasa" Ujar Eren, yang ingin menghindari pertanyaan Mikasa. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengawasi brunette itu berjalan menjauh darinya.

Ia melirik ke arah Hanji. "Menurut Miss Hanji, apakah aku masih mempunyai kesempatan?"

Hanji menggeleng kepalanya. "Sayang sekali ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita"

Mikasa menghela nafas. "Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik aku terlahir sebagai laki - laki..." Gumaman yang tidak masuk akal, Mikasa.

Eren terus mengawasi pintu masuk tanpa sadar, matanya selalu tertuju kepada pintu itu ketika bel berbunyi, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Levi.

Sudah tiga hari lebih Levi tidak datang tokonya. Seharusnya ia senang. Seharusnya ia lega.

Tapi yang ada malah depresi melanda, awalnya penasaran kenapa Levi menghilang, dan lama – kelamaan ia malah merasa khawatir tentang Levi ataupun gugup ketika ada orang mirip melewati tokonya, ia tidak bersemangat melakukan penelitian dengan Armin dan Christa, curhat pun tidak mungkin.

Click

Eren membuka kunci apartemennya sambil menghela nafas, berpaspasan dengan Christa dan Ymir yang baru saja keluar.

"Eren! Armin! Apa kabar?" Tanya Christa sangat antunisias, sahabatnya akhir - akhir ini sibuk dan jarang menyimpan waktu bersamanya.

"Baik kok!" Jawab Armin, sedangkan Eren masih terdiam, tatapannya kosong.

"Hey kalau ditanya, jawablah!" Tegur Ymir, wanita yang sifatnya bertolak belakang ini heran dengan sikap Eren yang biasanya cerewet dan periang mendadak diam.

"Eh? Oh, selamat malam..."Eren ujarnya sebelum masuk ke apartemennya.

Christa memberi tatapan bingung ke kembarannya, Armin hanya mengangkat bahu, menunjukan ia belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eren.

Esoknya, Eren masih suka memandang pintu masuk, kadang - kadang ia memandang jam dinding, Armin terus mengawasi sahabat nya yang sedang dilanda galau.

"Eren, jangan melamun dong~" Ledek Hanji, menghampiri pemuda yanf sednag menyapu lantai barisan rak pertama, Eren langsung tersadar dengan lamunannya, kembali berpura - pura sibuk.

"Eren~ kenapa kau begitu lesu? Kangen Rivaille ya?" Hanji menyeringai lebar, berhasil membuat Eren tersedak karena ucapannya.

"Apaan!? Hanji ngaco ah!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sayangnya, pria kontet itu lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" Ujar Hanji sambil meregangkan lengannya.

"Eh? Pekerjaan Levi apa?" Tanya Eren dengan nada penasaran.

"Uhm... Apa ya?" Jawab Hanji sambil memutarkan jari - jarinya. Eren menatapnya tajam.

"Kok kamu penasaran? Suka ya?" Goda Hanji lagi, Eren mendengus dan menjauhi wanita berkuncir kuda ini, kalau saja Hanji bukan manajernya, ia bisa saja memberi pukulan _Titan's Punch_ ke Hanji. Armin yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, tertawa pelan, ia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Eren seperti ini.

_'Hum... Cinta ya?' _

"Oh begitu, hahaha" Erwin tertawa lebar setelah mendengar curhatan Armin mengenai Eren ketika ia mengunjungi kabar anak - anak angkatnya, Eren sudah tepar di tempat tidurnya, dan beberapa hari ini ia mengurung diri dikamarnya.

"Jadi lebih baik aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Armin dengan nada khawatir, Erwin berhenti tertawa dan berdehem pelan.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya? Eren di posisi sulit sebenarnya.." Erwin memangut dagunya.

"Lebih baik Eren mengakui perasaannya, toh Rivaille pasti menerimanya dengan senang hati" sarannya.

"Tapi kan Eren orangnya keras kepala, tidak segampang itu..." Ujar Armin agak pesimis.

Erwin menepuk pundaknya dan memberi senyuman emasnya. "Percayalah, aku harap ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri "

Armin mengangguk pelan, ia berdebar - debar kencang dengan setuhan Erwin.

"Um... Sir Erwin!" Panggil Armin ketika Erwin beranjak dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"A-aku sudah memasak makan malam, apa anda berkenan mencoba m-masakan saya?" Ujar Armin, Erwin tersenyum lagi, entah kenapa pemuda pirang ini kelihatan lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Baiklah" Erwin kembali meletakan kemejanya di gantungan dan mengikuti Armin ke ruang makan. Ia terkagum dengan kemampuan masaknya, pemuda ini tidak hanya pintar, tapi juga memiliki ketrampilan yang unik, pikir Erwin.

"Hum! Enak sekali, kau belajar dimana?" Puji Erwin ketika ia mencicipi Ratatatouile nya Armin.

"Diajarin Christa, tetangga kami.." Jawab Armin pelan, ia tersipu mendengar pujian dari pujaan hatinya.

"Hebat, semakin hari, kemampuanmu semakin banyak" Tambah Erwin, seperti bapak yang bangga dengan anaknya.

"Terimakasih, aku senang-"

"Mungkin kamu bisa jadi calon istri, hahaha" Ucapan Armin yang kecil tidak terdengar, sebaliknya Armin tersedak dengan candaan Erwin.

"Eh? Tadi Armin bicara apa?" Tanya Erwin sambil menyuap sesendok lagi.

"Ti-tidak..."Jawab Armin, ia masih shock dengan perkataan Erwin tadi.

"A-aku permisi kekamar mandi dulu" Ucapnya, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang agak jauh dari ruangan makan, Erwin membalikan badannya dan menatap Armin heran.

_'Ada apa dengan Armin?'_ Pikirnya.

Di lain situasi, Eren resah, ia ingin bertanya soal Rivaille kepada Hanji, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat penasaran ataupun khawatir mengenai Levi, apalagi Hanji rajanya tukang ledek, Eh? Mungkin ratu ya? Ah tidak jelas gendernya. Kadang ia ingin bertanya kepada Erwin, tapi ia (sok) tahu baik bagaimana reaksi Bapak Angkatnya ini, yang ada hidupnya akan berakhir, kenapa? Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada pria mesum itu. Nyatanya? Setiap Ia melamun bayangan wajah Levi terbang di pikirannya.

Dan saat ia tidur, ia malah bermimpi tentang Levi, dari Levi yang mengejarnya sampai ia tertangkap dan di 'anu-anu'in dengan Levi. Tentu horror bagi Eren, tapi ia sadar bahwa, rasa yang melanda di hatinya adalah rasa rindu, dan dia tidak akan mengakuinya walau harus hidup seribu tahun lagi. Eren frustasi, ia ingin sekali menghilangkan rasa ini, tapi ia tidak tahu, ia harus berkonsultasi dengan siapa?

"Erennn~" Eren tersadar dari lamunanya dan melihat sekelompok remaja berdiri dihadapannya.

"Menurutmu kutek ini bagus?"

"Kalau aku bagaimana?"

"Tolong cariin _eyeshadow _yang bagus buat aku dong~"

Dan lagi pekerjaannya sebagai penghibur _fans_ malah membuat Eren _moody_, padahal ia paling suka melayani fans walau perempuan cerewet sekalipun.

"I-Iyaa" Eren mencoba membalas pertanyaan mereka dengan sopan.

Dari jauh, Armin tahu Eren memaksa tersenyum, memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja, dan Armin semakin tidak tahan dengan sikapnya, ia mendadak menutup diri, walau curhatnya Eren menyebalkan tapi ia senang bisa berbagi dengan Eren, tapi kalau Eren sudah begini, ia merasa jauh… merasa tidak mengenal Eren lagi.

Malam harinya, Armin memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Eren, ada apa denganmu? Kau begitu lesu dari kemarin!"

"….Aku tidak apa – apa Armin, jangan pedulikan aku"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita ini kan teman dari kecil Eren!"Armin duduk didekatnya. "Aku tidak bisa bersemangat kalau kau begini terus"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" sangkal Eren."Aku tidak bisa cerita, karena ini berhubungan harga diri!"

"Kau kira aku tidak punya masalah!?" Armin mendadak histeris, ia sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan anak kecil oleh Eren. "Aku juga menyukai seseorang.."

"Apa yang- Eh!? Kau serius, Armin!?" Kekesalan Eren mendadak hilang, bagaimana ia tidak tahu?

Armin mengangguk, setelah kemarahan merendam, mereka duduk dan saling terbuka satu sama lain.

"Siapa, Armin?"

"Janji kau tidak akan berbuat apa – apa?" Eren mengangguk.

"Erwin.."

"Heeh!Serius!?" Eren menatapnya tidak percaya, pemuda sepolos ini menyukai pria yang seperfect Erwin, wow, Erwin really something.

"Kalau kamu bagaimana? Kau janji akan cerita kan?" Ujar Armin dengan nada memelas, bahkan Eren tidak tahan dengan keimutannya.

"Umm…"Ia menduduk, mendadak gugup. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan Levi"

"Sudah kuduga" Ucap Armin dengan puas.

"Eeeh!?Kok kamu tahu?" Eren terkejut melihat sahabatnya sudah tahu masalahnya dari kemarin, sepertinya ia akan memasuki Curhat Mode sebentar lagi.

"Tentu! Sikapmu dari kemarin tergambar jelas tahu!"Armin membereskan kosmetiknya. "Dan cuman dia saja yang menghilang, aku juga berpikir kemana ia pergi…"

"Kau tidak…"

"Memang Sir Levi itu agak mesum" Komentar Armin. "Tapi dia sebenarnya baik, Ia suka menyumbangkan penghasilannya untuk amal, dan juga menolong orang, ia pernah mendapati juara bela diri sewaktu remaja"

"Tahu darimana?" Tanya Eren tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Armin.

"Hanji menceritakannya kepadaku, well, dia tidak ingin menhampirimu yang sedang moody, karena kau dan remaja cewek itu beda tipis kalau lagi PMS" Armin tertawa meledeknya, Eren ikut tertawa karena candaanya, sudah lama ia tidak merasa lega seperti ini.

Esoknya Eren melanjutkan hari seperti biasanya, sama seperti Armin, hanya saja Armin sedari pagi merasakan perasaaan buruk, terakhir meresakan perasaaan ini ketika mereka menghadiri acara talk show dan saat istirahat tiba – tiba lampu dekorasi hampir jatuh mengenai mereka, semenjak itu mereka tidak mau mengikuti acara televisi selain acara komersial mereka sendiri. Armin tahu Erwin mempunyai banyak musuh, mereka tidak mungkin akan diam saja, apalagi memiliki pemuda – pemuda yang menggiurkan seperti ini.

Setelah mereka memasang tulisan '_Close_' di pintu "Cutie Titan House". Mereka pulang sambil berbincang – bincang mengenai penghasilan hari ini. Well, hari ini Armin menangani banyak pelanggan yang menanyakan soal kutek yang cocok, sedangkan di bagian Eren, ia menawarkan bedak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang mengikuti mereka dari Eren tidak setumpul itu.

"Siapa itu disana?"

Dan mereka disambut oleh sapu tangan putih yang menempel dimulut, Armin terkejut, ia sempat berontak tapi efek obatnya lebih cepat bereaksi.

"Armin!" ia panic melihat Armin yang mendadak terkulai, ia mulai memberontak lebih sangar, sayangnya obatnya juga bekerja lebih cepat.

* * *

_**Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian tentang malam ini….**_

* * *

"Eren dan Armin DICULIK!?" Ujar sang manajer berkuncir kuda, Erwin mengangguk lesu. Hampir satu toko mendengar tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

"Pantas aku tidak melihat mereka, lalu bagaimana, Erwin!?" Hanji berlari dari ujung kasir sampai pintu depan lalu balik lagi, seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Untuk sementara, aku serahkan kepada Tim Pelacak"

"Tapi yang ada mereka sudah dihabisi!Kau tau kan yang menculik tidak mungkin hanya musuhmu…" ucap Hanji dengan nada yang penuh makna. Seketika, Erwin tegang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan kepada anak – anaknya, apalagi ke pada pemuda pirang itu.

_'Tidak tidak tidak!'_

Mungkin itu suara hari Erwin yang sedang meraung sekarang, tapi ia tetap stay cool, kalau tidak keadaan akan tambah parah, apalagi temannya sudah tidak waras.

"Oi..ada apa ini?"

Dan dewa penyelamat pun datang.

XxXxX

Eren terbangun dengan benturan keras, ia tersadar dirinya berada didalam suatu ruangan, lebih tepatnya sebuah gudang, ia melirik kekanan kekiri, tidak terlihat apa – apa, ia butuh sumber cahaya, perlahan, cahaya lampu memasuki ruangan, rupanya ada orang diluar, lalu ia sadar shabatnya ada di sebelahnya, terikat, begitu pula dengan Eren.

Ia terpaksa menggulingkan badannya dan menabrak Armin untuk membuatnya terbangun.

"Armin!" Bisik Eren. "Kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Kepalaku agak pusing…"Ia mencoba meraih tangannya tetapi tidak bisa. "Kita ada dimana?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti kita ditempat yang asing…"

Eren mengamati sekelilingnya, banyak kardus dan peralatan yang tidak terpakai, bahkan ada sarang laba – laba disudut sana sini, dan juga Eren bisa mencium bau bangkai tikus dibelakang mereka.

"Ugh, aku ingin pergi dari sini"

"Hey, ada orang" Armin melihat seseorang melewati pintu didepan mereka.

"Akan kuhajar mereka-"

"Jangan gegabah Eren, sebaiknya kita tenang dulu.."

Eren terpaksa merendamkan emosinya dan mengamati aktivitas orang diluar.

"Jadi, apa yang kita harus lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tugasmu adalah menghancurkan perusahaan itu" Ujar suara yang lebih berat, Armin bisa menebak pemilik suara ini separuh baya, memiliki gigi emas, berhidung besar, alis tebal dan merokok cerutu, sepertinya Armin sudah kebanyakan baca novel Sherlock Holmes.

"Lalu, perjanjian dengan Bapak itu…?"

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang mesum, kita hanya menyerahkan pemuda – pemuda ini kepada mereka sesuai janji, lagipula kalau mereka untung, kita juga kena getahnya" Jawab pria separuh baya itu. Eren bisa menghancurkan tongkat stick mendengar kata – kata itu.

"Eren, tenangkan dirimu!"

"Tidak bisa, Armin! Kita tidak bisa begini terus! Siapa yang tahu kita disini?"

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku cari cara!"

Debatan mereka pun terdengar oleh sekolompok orang yang memakai jas warna abu – abu."Bawa mereka keluar!"

Pengawalnya yang bertubuh kekar membawa Eren dan Armin, melemparkan tubuh mereka yang tak berdaya didepan bos.

"Hohoho! _Welcome to the hell_" Ledek pria itu.

"Akan kuhabisi kau!Lihat saja!" Eren mencoba melepaskan talinya tapi ia malah mendapat tendangan dari sana sini oleh anak buahnya.

"Bisa apa kau, bocah? Kau disini hanya sekedar barang, haha" Ia tertawa sambil memegang cerutu itu.

Armin menendang kakinya ke kaki meja. Bisa terdengar suara_ 'Click'_ . "Oi oi, pemuda pirang itu minta ditendang juga rupanya"

"Jangan, ia lebih mahal dari si coklat, lebih baik biarkan saja" Bantah boss mereka. Armin bisa merasakan tatapan nafsu dari anak buahnya, Armin berpikir ia tidak akan lama lagi.

Lalu segerombolan pria yang berbadan agak gemuk dan pendek, dan lagi mereka semua berwajah dibawah standard, bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya mereka bangsawan, datang memasuki ruangan.

"Bapak – bapak sekalian, inilah pemuda – pemuda yang saya tawarkan"

"Humm" salah satu pria botak menyentuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia perfect, aku tawar 100 juta buat dirinya"

"Hey!" Eren menggulingkan badannya dan menabrak lelaki itu. "Dia bukan barang!" Eren mencoba melindungi Armin dengan berusaha didepannya.

"Hooh! Lihat disini" Pria lain mendekatinya dan menyentuh mukanya.

"Pemuda coklat dengan mata hijau, unik sekali"

"Kalau dia, sifatnya agak brutal"

"Tidak apa – apa, untuknya, aku akan membayar 300 juta"

"Kalau aku, aku akan memberikan 600 juta untuk keduanya, cash!"

"Apakah kita mengecek kondisi tubuhnya dulu?" Tanya seseorang lagi, dan Eren bisa mengira mereka akan ditelanjangi didepan umum.

"Lakukan" perintah penjaga yang berbadan besar memegang Eren secara paksa, Armin berusaha keras untuk mencari kesempatan kabur tapi badannya masih lemah dengan efek obat tadi.

"Eren!" pekik Armin.

"He-hentikan!" Eren protes, ketika celananya dilepas, baju atasnya dilepas, lalu tinggal baju dalamnya, sebentar lagi dia akan telanjang….

'T-TOLONG AKU, LEVI!'

_**JDEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**_

Dalam sekejap, dinding di sebelah mereka hancur lebur karena sebuah mobil Jeep yang memilki plang nomor "1010 X0X0". Armin dengan takjub melihat Erwin, Hanji dan Levi bersama anak buahnya yang lain berdiri di atas mobil itu sambil membawa senjata api.

"Wagh!" Sang boss jahat pun ketakutan, ia dengan panic memanggil anak buah yang lain dan mengambil senjata rahasianya. Selagi itu Trio Kwekwek ini malah berdebat.

"Wohohoho! Basmi!" Hanji melompat keluar sambil mengacungkan tommy gun-nya.

"Levi, kau harus ganti rugi dinding ini sebelum ketahuan polisi..." Ujar Erwin sambil sweatdrop, Levi menjadi ugal - ugalan semenjak ia tahu Eren disekap oleh mereka.

"Iya iya, itu gampang.." Jawab Levi samnil mengisi amunisi pistol.

Eren yang tersadar dari pingsannya melihat Levi, memakai kacamata hitam besar, menghampirinya sambil melawan anak buah dan para om – om mesum yang sudah sadar, Eren takjub dengan kemampuan dan gerakan Levi yang handal, dia memang pantas untuk ditakuti.

"Ini balasan ku karena sudah menyentuh barangku" Ucap Levi sambil melepaskan kacamatanya, ucapannya membuat Eren malu.

"Hey! Aku bukan barang!" Protesnya, Levi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah" Levi berjongkok dan melepaskan talinya satu persatu."Kau tampaknya lebih cocok diikat" ledek Levi, Eren hampir menonjok mukanya tapi dengan cepat, Levi menangkisnya dengan mengikat tangannya sambil membisikkan "Atau kau suka di ikat seperti ini, Hum?"

"J-Jangan bercanda, Levi!" Kekesalan Eren menumpuk jadi satu.

"Berhenti mempermainkannya, Levi" Ujar Erwin, ia menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan temannya yang tidak beres itu.

"Armin, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Erwin, Armin terus memandang wajah Erwin yang penuh dengan kekawatiran, wajah yang jarang ia tunjukan emosionalnya, Armin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menahan tangisnya, dia ingin sekali berhenti menjadi cengeng, hanya saja air matanya suka mengalir tanpa aba – aba.

"Kemana babi itu pergi?" Ujar Levi, sedangkan Eren berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari pria yang agak psikopat ini.

"Kau tidak akan kaburkan?" Tambah Levi ketika memergoki Eren yang berjalan pelan menjauh dariny, ia menaruh pistolnya di leher, menggerakannya dengan sensual.

"U-Uuh" Eren bergetar, antara takut dan bereaksi, entah kenapa apa yang dilakukan Levi secara sengaja seperti menggodanya membuat desiran aneh ditubuhnya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti" bisik Levi, ia beranjak dari tempat Eren dan menuju tempat persembunyian si boss pengecut.

"Ayo, Erwin, kita habisi" Ujar Levi sambil membidik pistolnya ke segala arah, berharap menemukan pria gemuk itu.

"Ya, jangan sampai dia mati, dia bukti di pengadilan" Tambah Erwin yang tahu tabiat Levi yang tidak mempunyai belas kasihan kepada musuh, dia mempunyai rencana yang lebih mantap daripada membunuhnya disini.

Setelah menghabisi satu markas, yang mereka temui hanyalah anak buah dan para om – om mesum lainnya. "Tch, kemana dia?" Levi mendecih.

Eren mengawasi ruangan persembunyiannya bersama Armin, menenangkan Armin yang agak panic, ia paranoid dengan situasi seperti ini, Eren berharap mereka cepat selesai. Ia berbalik dari melihat jendela untuk mengecek keadaan, melihat sebuah tangan besar mencoba menangkapi Armin dari belakang.

"AWAS ARMIN!"

Levi mendengarkan teriakan itu. _'Jangan – jangan…_' Levi inisatif kembali, tanpa komando dari Erwin, tanpa memanggil anak buah yang menemukan Eren tertangkap oleh Boss yang menjadi musuh besarnya Erwin.

"Kau…"

"Khekhekhe, jangan mendekat atau bocah ini mati" Ada pisau dileher Eren. "Aku tidak main – main" dan ia menggores kulitnya.

"Hentikan!" Ujar Levi, ia bisa melihat darahnya mengalir dilehernya, Eren menahan sakit, air matanya keluar tanpa komando, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan lagi cara ia memegang itu sangat modus.

"Le-Lepaskan!"Eren masih bersikeras untuk meronta.

"Diam atau kau kena sayatan lagi!" Ancamannya menghentikan perlakuan Eren yang gegabah, tapi tidak puas, ia menggigit tangannya.  
"AUW!" Ia melepaskan pemuda itu dan mengambil pistol yang ada di kantong kirinya, dengan spontan, Levi menembaki pistol untuk jatuh di lantai, Eren merebut pistol itu dan menondongnya ke orang yang sudah menculiknya.

"Eren tunggu-" Levi bisa merasakan Eren sudah diluar kendali.

"H-hey" Pria itu mengangkat tangan sambil bergetar."Kau serius mau membunuhku?"

"Bunuh…" Gumamnya Eren semakin membuat situasi tambah genting, Erwin baru saja memasuki ruangan TKP.

"Jangan Dibu-"

_**DOR**_

"-Nuh…"

* * *

Eren tersadar dirinya dirumah sakit, ada perban tebal di lehernya, rupanya bekas sayatannya bukanlah luka ringan, ia mendapati sahabatnya sedang mengobrol sesuatu dengan seseorang disebelahnya.

"Eren selalu menjadi brutal ketika aku sudah keadaan lemah, entah saat sakit ataupun dibully dengan sesame anak jalanan, ia selalu berusaha melindungiku dan ia akan seperti itu kalau gagal…" Ungkap Armin, matanya menunduk, tidak sadar Eren sudah sadar.

"Aku mengerti Armin…" suara yang familiar, suara Erwin! " Aku akan kehilangan akal melihat dirimu yang begitu lemah disana.." ia mengelus punggungnya.

"Eh?" Armin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya."Kenapa begitu, Sir Erwin? Bukankah aku ini merepotkan?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan…" Eren bisa melihat tangannya yang besar menyentuh pelipisnya Armin. "Kau orang yang terpenting dihidupku"

"E-Erwin…" Muka mereka saling mendekap, lama kelamaan jarak menghilang diantara mereka.

"Ehem!"Eren pura – pura batuk. Mereka tersadar, langsung menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

"Eren!"Armin tersadar bahwa Eren sudah membuka matanya sekarang dan memeluknya. Armin menceritakan bahwa ia pingsan karena kekurangan darah dan pingsan selama 3 hari, dan selama hari itu Levi yang menjagamu sambil menggantikan bunga tiap hari.

Oh, Eren sekarang merasa di Php, Pemberian Harapan Palsu, karena seminggu setelah ia sadar dirumah sakit, Levi sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya sama sekali, dan ia sungguh menyesal 'sedikit' beharap bisa bertemu sang penyelamat jiwanya.

"Mungkin ia malu bertemu denganmu" ujar Hanji sambil menyeringai lebar saat ia mengunjungi Eren.

"Heh, malu darimana, yang ada aku senang dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi!" sangkal Eren, membuang mukanya.

"Nee, daripada bête, lebih baik makan ini" Hanji memberikan sup ayam kepada Eren. Eren berpikir mungkin supnya lebih baik daripada makanan rumah sakit, nyatanya…

"Pweeeh! Apaan ini!? Rasanya seperti ayam yang sedang ambeyen!?" Eren tidak bisa menahan protesnya lebih lama, ya, karena dia terjebak di rumah sakit yang ia benci, ia menjadi sering moody, ditambah masalah php-an Levi.

"Heh? Aku cuman menambahkan kaki jangkrik ama kulit katak, supaya nembah gurih~" Ujar Hanji sambil menebarkan senyuman khasnya, lalu kembali menyantap cup mie yang ia buat.

Eren bergidik ngeri, hilang sudah nafsu makannya, berkat Hanji, dan ia juga berpikir jangan – jangan makanannya Hanji ada cacingnya? Dan lagi mana ada tamu membawa hal yang belum jelas itu bisa dimakan apa engga kepada pasien rumah sakit? Lagi – lagi Eren merasa sial.

Eren menarik kata – katanya kembali, dan Erwin lupa memberi tahu bahwa Hanji memiliki kebiasaan bereksprimen dalam hal masak, Eren merasa ketidakberuntungannya terus berlanjut tanpa kehadiran Levi. Demi ketenangan Eren, yang boleh menjenguknya hanya si Kembar, yang bisa membuat mood dirinya naik lagi, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Christa dan Armin? Mereka benar - benar imut sampai tidak bisa membedakan, sampai dokternya Eren jadi pangling melihat mereka berdua.

Suatu ketika Erwin datang sendiri mengunjungi Eren yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit, rupanya ia dari kantor langsung menuju tempatnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau keluar dari rumah sakit" Ujar Erwin sambil memberi buah - buahan dan beberapa majalah untuk Eren yang cepat bosan dirumah sakit.

"Sir Erwin, aku ingin bertanya..." Tanya Eren sambil memakan buah - buahan darinya.

"Sebenarnya Sir Levi bekerja apa?" Erwin menaikkan alisnya, tak menyangka pemuda yang mengaku membencinya masih penasaran dengan pria mesum ini.

"Hahaha, aku tidak bisa memberitahu, ia tidak suka privasinya diketahui orang lain" Eren cemberut mendengar jawaban Erwin.

"Tapi ia suka menganggu privasi orang lain" Gumam Eren, Erwin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan pemuda ini.

"Haha, kalau kau rindu padanya, hubungi dia saja" Ucapnya sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan.

Eren menghela nafas panjang, menatapi kiriman buket bunga yang hanya bertulis "L" dengan nomor telefonnya, ia masih ragu dengan perasannya.

Apakah ia benar - benar mencintai Levi?

XxXxXXxXxxXxX

Setelah ia bisa kembali kerja, para fansnya membuat pesta "Selamat Datang Kembali" Rupanya orang yang menculik Eren dan Armin telah diumumkan di berita dan mereka tahu siapa pelakunya. Erwin tersenyum puas dengan berita itu, dan semenjak musuh - musuhnya berhenti menganggu perusahaannya, ia lebih banyak mempunyai waktu untuk bersama anak - anaknya, dan tentunya Armin.

"Untunglah kau selamat" Mikasa spontan memeluknya saat mereka bertemu, dan para fans nya yang lain protes ingin pelukan darinya. Mau gak mau, Eren membagikan 'Free Hugs'nya kepada Fans tercinta.

"Yosh! Karena ia sudah sembuh! Siap – siap ya fan service darinya!" Ujar Hanji diatas panggung kecil sambil memegang mike. Armin mendorong Eren ke ruang ganti dan memberikan bingkisan special.

"A-Apa – apaan ini!? Aku harus memakai kostum aneh ini!?"

"Tapi, ini demi memuaskan fans!'

"Persetan dengan mereka! Aku mau istirahat dulu!" Kondisi emosi Eren sepertinya diatas 99 persen, untung saja tidak ada orang yang mendengar."Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja" Armin memberinya puppy eyes, Eren mendecih dan menyerah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tentu siapa yang tidak mimisan melihat pemuda – pemuda ini, memakai baju crossdresser yang imut, Armin sebagai Bunny Girl, dan Eren sebagai Alice. Semuanya meminta fotonya yang histeris sampai ingin tanda tangan di kulit mereka sendiri, seperti dipundak, leher, tangan bahkan ada yang meminta didadanya, tentu membuat kedua pemuda manis ini tambah memerah. Eren berusaha tidak ada yang berusaha mengibas roknya yang agak kependekan, karena… ia memakai sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Hanji melihat pria berambut eboni dari jauh, diam – diam ia menghampirinya.

"Yo, Levi, kenapa kau tidak bergabung? Aku yakin kau kangen sejagat raya sama Eren" Ia menyeringai.

"Hum, aku ada rencana lain, ohya, Eren pasti absen besok, jadi tolong absennya"

"Roger boss, he's all yours~" Ledek Hanji.

Setelah pesta berjalan lancar, Eren kelelahan memberi fan services kepada fansnya, dimulai membuat pose yang agak memalukan sampai menari – nari diatas meja_, Hell_, ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, sudah disuruh macam – macam.

"Armin, setelah ini kita pulang?" Tanya Eren, ia agak kangen dengan sahabat pirang ini.

"Heh?Maaf aku ada makan malam bersama Erwin, hehe" Jawab Armin sambil memerah. Eren lupa bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah jadian dengan pujaan hatinya, ya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan selagi dirinya tidak ada…

"K-Kami belum sampai level situ!" Darimana Armin tahu? Ya sudahlah..

"Ya, yang pasti jangan melakukan ini itu di apartemen kita ya" Peringat Eren sambil meminum minumannya.

"Kau sendiri juga jangan bersama Sir Levi" Ledek Armin sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak tahu akibat perkatannya.

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!**_

Eren sukses meluncurkan semburat mautnya, dan Levi berada didepannya. Armin membeku, ia tidak mengharapkan akan terjadinya seperti ini, sebelum Hanji tertawa lebar, mereka yakin dengan sekejap Levi melemparkan sesuatu dari meja mereka ke kepala Hanji.

THUD

"Miss Hanji!"

"Miss Hanji kenapaa!?"

Kegaduhan pun terjadi ketika para fans kaget melihat Hanji tergeletak, selagi mereka focus melihat Hanji yang berdarah dari jidatnya, well, ia masih hidup, Levi menariknya ke pintu keluar di belakang.

"Le-Levi…" Mereka masih berpegangan tangan, nafas mereka memburu, Levi berbalik dan mendekap ke Eren.

"_Say_, Eren, kau mau bertanggung jawab apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Bisik Levi, setengah kesal karena dari ujung rambut sampai ke lehernya, ia terkena semburat maut Eren.

Gulp, Eren mengangguk pelan, perasaan bersalah meliputinya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan memberontak." Perintahnya, dan seketika, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu hal yang dingin sedang memainkan roknya.

"Ah! Le-Levi! Ja-Jangan-Hmph!" Eren terhenti ucapannya karena lagi – lagi bibir itu membuatnya berhenti, ciuman panas darinya membuat Eren terbuai, seperti tubuhnya sudah siap menerima serangan dari Levi. Selagi mereka mencium satu sama lain, Eren bisa merasakan tangannya bermain dibawah roknya.

"Le-Levi! Kumohon! Jangan!" Ucapnya ketika lepas dari ciumannya. Tapi yang ia terima adalah gigitan kecil di lehernya. "Ah!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan protes…" Ujar Levi dengan nada tajam.

"T-Tapi ini ditempat publik!" Tambah Eren, ia tidak ingin berbuat mesum ditempat yang terbuka seperti ini, malah angin dingin menusuk kakinya yang terekspos.

"Biarkan saja…" Jawabnya sebelum melumat bibirnya.

"Hmmfhh! Nnnhh!"

Eren masih tidak berhenti protes, tapi Levi tidak menghentikan aksi, ia terus meraba pahanya yang mulus, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan diantara selangkangan mereka. Dan sekarang, Levi memainkan organnya yang sedang menengang.

"Hnnnh..Ja-jangan…" Desahan Eren meningkat, ia bisa merasakan sengatan dari sentuhannya, dan sentuhannya berubah menjadi remasan, remasan yang membuat Eren semakin terlonjak.

"Aaah-Ahhfnn"

Desahannya pun terpotong ketika lidahnya memasuki area mulutnya, bermain dengan lidahnya dan meremasnya lebih semakin cepat, badannya mulai lemas, berhenti memberontak dari Levi, Eren bisa merasakan Levi menyeringai.

Gesekan yang Levi buat di kejantanannya semakin cepat, semakin cepat dan membuat Eren terbuai, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak enjakulasi.

"Aaahn-Le-Levii, Aaah!"

Pada akhirnya cairan putih keluar dari miliknya, Levi melepaskan cumbuannya, saliva Eren sudah mengucur daritadi, mereka saling Eren memberinya tatapan benci atau malu, yang pasti Levi ingin memilikinya mala mini.

"A-Apa-Hentikan!" Eren berhasil menangkap kedua lengan Pria yang mencoba melepaskan roknya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan disini!" Ujarnya.

"Kalau ditempat lain, kau mau?" Tanya Levi dengan muka datar. Eren kaget mendengarnya, tapi ia mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kondisi tubuhnya masih dalam horny.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke _love hotel_" ajaknya, menggenggam tangannya dan menarik keluar dari gang, ia tidak lupa memberikan jaket tebal ke pemuda malang ini.

"Tu-tunggu!" _Love hotel_ bukan ide yang bagus, menurut Eren. Selagi tempat itu memang banyak di Paris, ia merasa ia tidak mau melakukan hubungan intim pertama ditempat vulgar seperti itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menolak-"

"A-aku ingin dirumah Sir Le-Levi…" Gumamnya. "Kalau boleh…" Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi Levi memandangnya tidak menariknya kelain arah.

"He-Hey kita mau kemana!?" Eren panik, ia tidak tahu kemana arah mereka pergi.

"Pergi kerumahku…"

_'Heh!?Rumahnya dia!?'_ Eren tidak terpikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika rencana_ backup_ nya berhasil, rupanya ia belum siap. Ia berharap semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada yang menghancurkan moodnya.

Levi tinggal di apartemen yang agak mewah dari miliknya, mereka pergi ke lantai 20, sebelum mereka masuk, Levi memberinya cumbuan "selamat datang" didepan kamarnya, sampai seorang nenek keluar disebelahnya, buru – buru mereka masuk kekamarnya.

Eren sempat memandangi ruang tengah, bersih dimana – mana dan tidak ada kotoran sedikitpun, jauh dari Eren yang bayangkan, lalu tiba – tiba ia ditarik dan didorong ke kamar yang gelap, ia jatuh dikasur yang tebal.

"Mari kita lanjutkan"

Levi langsung melahap lehernya dan Eren mengerang tanpa sadar, dirinya menegang lagi dan ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Levi didadanya, rupanya ia memainkan tonjolan merah yang ada didadanya.

"Aaahn Aaah… Le-levi, pe-pelan!"

Eren tidak bisa mengikuti Irama Levi yang begitu memabukan tetapi cepat, kalau begini terus ia bisa lagi ejakulasi lagi, Eren tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan seksual yang ia berikan. Levi sadar akan kondisinya, dan ia mulai memberinya pemandangan dimana Levi membuka bajunya perlahan – lahan.

_Sungguh seduktif _

Eren tidak bisa berhenti menatap otot – otot dan sickpacks yang ada dibadannya, dan lagi ternyata member nya dia lebih besar dari yang ia duga, Eren meneguk ludahnya, ia harus siap mental dan fisik ketika itu menyerang dirinya.

"Kenapa?Kau jatuh cinta kepadaku sekarang?" Godanya.

"Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak akan-Aaakh!" Levi mendadak memegang kedua pahanya yang mulus, memberikan beberapa tanda di sana sebelum membuat kedua kaki itu melebar.

"Pe-perlahan…Levi, Ja-jarimu!" Eren panic ketika Levi membalurkan jarinya dengan lubric dan mengusap nya ke lubang sakralnya. "Tenang, aku akan membuat dirimu biasa dulu"

"Hnggh..Akh!" Eren mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya sambil memenjamkan mata, tapi saat satu jari masuk, ia merasakan sakit, lalu jari itu bergerak, gerakannya membuat Eren tambah gugup, ia bisa merasakan libidonya naik.

"Hnggh" "Aku bisa rasakan kau menikmati ini, Eren" Bisiknya, lalu ia menambahkan jarinya. "Annhn! Levi!" Protes Eren, tapi ia tidak hiraukan, ia terus memainkan lubangnya yang masih sensitive, dan juga 'menggunting' perlahan – lahan.

"Ahhn..Aaah…Ja-jangan Sekarang…Akh!" Dan akhirnya jari ketiga masuk, ia bisa merasakan Levi menikmati pemandangan yang ia berikan, Aaah, kejantanannya sebentar lagi memuncak.

Eren bernapas lega ketika jari – jarinya keluar, Levi mendekatkan dirinya ke Eren.

"Se-sebentar…Bi-biarkan aku-" "Kau milikku sekarang Eren"

"Aaaaaaaahn!"

Ia bisa merasakan benda asing yang begitu besar dari jarinya mencoba masuk. "Tu-tunggu! A-aku tidak bisa! Ahn!" Eren mencoba mendorong Levi, air matanya bercucuran tiada henti.

"Huuuush" Bisik Levi. "Semuanya akan baik – baik saja, percayalah"

"Ugh" Eren pasrah, dan Levi memberinya ciuman lembut, dari jidatnya, pipinya, hidungnya sampai bibirnya, ia jadi lupa bagaimana rasa sakitnya, dan kedua tangan Eren mulai mencengkram bahunya. Ketika Levi sudah sepenuhnya masuk, ia mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Aahn! Aaah!" Rasa sakit melanda bagian bawahnya, Eren menahannya dengan segala cara, lalu ia bertatapan dengan Levi, tatapannya beda dari yang biasanya. Mata itu dipenuhi hasrat… dan juga sesuatu yang melebihi, cinta?

"Aaaaahn! Le-levi!" Ah, tanpa sadar Levi telah menemukan _sweet spotnya_ Eren, ia terlonjak dan badannya begitu tegang, aliran listrik yang ia hasilkan sungguh membuat ia tambah nafsu, ia menambahkan kecepatannya.

"Tunggu-Ahn! Ku-kumohon pelan!Aahn aaah! Le-levi!"

Eren mencoba memohon, tetapi Levi tidak mendengar, dan ia terus – terusan menabrak sweetspotnya, membuat Eren terbuai, dan ia tidak mau mengaku badannya sedari tadi menikmati gerakan yang dibuat Levi, tanpa sadar tubuhnya mengikuti iramanya sambil mendesah.

Mereka mulai merasakan klimaks, _saliva_ Eren mengucur, rupanya ia sudah terbuai dengan kenimatan seks yang sudah meninggi.

"Hah…Eren.." Bisik Levi. Iris kelabu itu bertemu dengan iris hijaunya, yang sedang berada di tengah nafsu.

"Le-levi?" Ia mencoba membalas.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Pernyataan cintanya membuat Eren keluar duluan, cairan putihnya menempel diantara perutnya dan badannya hanya tersenyum, 'bocah' pikrinya.

"A-aku" Eren memeluk badannya yang penuh keringat. "W-walau aku benci sifat mesummu-Aaah.. A-aku ahn… juga Mencintai-aah-muu..aaaaaahn!"

Eren bisa merasakan sesuatu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengisi anusnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik miliknya keluar.

Eren tersengal – sengal, ia tidak menyangka aktivtias ini membuatnya 2 kali lipat lebih capai, dan lagi ia membutuhkan istirahat lebih.

Levi berbaring disampingnya, sambil membisikan _Je t'aime_ ketelinganya dengan lembut.

Esok harinya yang cerah, Eren terbangun ditempat yang asing baginya, saat ia selesai mengucek matanya, ia kaget menemukan pria yang sudah meng'klaim'nya sedang duduk, menatap dirinya sedari tadi dengan pose yang bisa dibilang 'seksi'.

"Na, Eren, apa mau mu sekarang?" Bisik Levi sambil memeluk Eren yang mau menghindar darinya.

"Heh? A-aku tidak mengerti…" Gerutu Eren, ia sungguh merasa malu, melebihi rasa malu saat ia crossdresser.

"Kau sudah memberiku apa yang kuinginkan.." Bisikan Levi membuat Eren agak terangsang, ia memberontak sendikit. "Aku ingin mendengarkan permintaanmu.." Tambahnya. Eren bingung dengan sikap Levi yang baru ini, apa mungkin dia tipe romantis?

"Aku… ingin kau berhenti bersikap mesum kepadaku.." Ucapnya sambil merona merah, Levi terkekeh mendengar hal itu.

"Heh akan kulakukan.." Ia mencium lehernya. "Kalau kau mau jujur dengan perasaanmu" lanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin malam!" Protes Eren, dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengatakan perasaannya, apalagi dengan orang mesum seperti Levi.

"Hum? Aku tidak mendengarnya, kau terlalu banyak mendesah" Levi menyeringai, puas menggoda Eren yang tsunderenya melebihi karakter moe manapun.

"Levi, aah!" Ia menindihnya, bisa merasakan aura sadisnya yang ia keluarkan. Eren menunduk, kedua tangannya ditahan olehnya."….Aku…M-mencintaimu" Ucapnya lagi, walau mata mereka tidak saling tatapan.

Ia bisa melihat Levi kaget dengan raut alisnya, lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu.." Memberinya ciuman lembut.

Eren mengira Levi bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, tapi kedua tangannya malah memegang kedua pahanya yang mulus.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ujar Eren dengan nada panic.

"Hah? Tentu saja ronde 2.." Balas Levi sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan menggoda, melihat Eren seperti sarapan yang empuk.

"Eeeeeh!?" Eren mencoba meronta, meminta Levi untuk melepaskannya, tapi Levi malah menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dan tangan lainnya memegang kedua tangan Eren dengan paksa.

'_Nope, He definitely sadistic' _Pikir Eren, ia memenjamkan mata, berharap ini akan cepat berakhir.

"Hooooi Levi~"

Dan sang penyalamat datang, Levi terhenti karena serangan suara doorbell nya yang menggebu. Ia mendecih dan jalan menuju pintu masuknya, masih menggunakan celana. Eren sadar dirinya belum memakai selehai busana apapun, ia panic mencari pakaiannya, tapi ia tidak menemukan pakaiannya dimanapun.

"Ahoy~ Levi~" Suara yang ia kenal, Hanji! 'Mampus' umpat Eren, akhirnya ia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan menyelimuti seluruh badannya dengan selimut berwarna putih.

"Oi, kenapa kalian kesini?" Ujar Levi dengan nada yang sepertinya tidak senang atas kehadiran mereka.

"Well, aku dengar salah satu pegawai milikku kau bawa kesini, dan hari ini bukan hari libur…" Ujar suara yang lebih berat, itu Irvin… berarti..

"Ano, maaf menganggu tapi Eren ada disini?" Suara imut itu adalah…Armin.

"Oh… Dia ada, Eren"

"Hngh!" Eren keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia bisa melihat Armin menghampirinya. "Eren, kata Irvin hari ini kita ada acara jumpa Fans nanti sore di stasiun TV" ia memandang sekliling ruangan, menyimpulkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Eren.

"Um, apa kita datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat?" Ujar Armin.

"Telaaaat!" Eren tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya, ia merasa sudah dipermalukan.

"Sudah kalian tunggu diluar saja" Ujar Levi, dengan nada agak mengusir, Irvin hanya mengangguk sambil sweat drop dan Hanji siul – siul tidak jelas, lalu disambut oleh sandal bakiak Levi.

"Ano Levi, bajuku dimana?" Tanya Eren dengan malu – malu, ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan telanjang.

"Nih.." Levi menyerahkan setumpuk baju, Eren terkejut, baju yang ia pakai tadi malam sekarang sudah bersih dan wangi, plus parfum dari Levi.

"Uuhh.."

"Kalau kau merasa berhutang budi, aku menerima pelayanan apa saja darimu" Potong Levi, sambil memberi seringaian khasnya.

'Bastard…' umpat Eren, Ia buru – buru memakai pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ohya, akan ku jemput mala mini usai kerja.."Eren menoleh kepadanya dan mengangguk, lalu tangan Levi merangkul bahu Eren, mendekapkan dirinya.

_Chu!_

"Selamat Bekerja" Bisik Levi setelah memberi ciuman 'selamat jalan' kepada dicium hanya mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya dan pergi sambil memberi tatapan jengkel kepadanya.

Eren akhirnya menaiki mobil yang dibawa Irvin, mereka sampai di stasiun TV, mereka ganti baju dan diberi _make up _oleh _staff_ milik Erwin dan menghadiri acara jumpa fans mereka.

Saat sudah ditengah acara, Hanji tiba – tiba mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Ohya, disini kami akan memberi suatu informasi nyata dari kedua bintang ini" Ujarnya dengan mike yang sudah penuh ludah olehnya.

"Heh, Apa itu Miss Hanji?" Para fansnya pun menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Mereka berdua akhirnya-"

"IN RELATIONSHIP!" dan semua fans berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat.

"Apaaaaa!?"

"Serius!?"

"Dengan siapaa!?"

Eren seketika menjadi panik ketika melihat reaksi para fans nya, sebelumnya ia tidak diberitahu soal ini, ia mendekatkan diri kepada Armin dan membisikan. "B-bagaimana ini, Armin?"

"Tenang saja, Hanji akan mengurus ini semua" Ucap Armin dengan santai.

"Heh? Ini tidak berefek kepada kerjaan-" Tiba – tiba Hanji menyodorkan _mike-_nya kepada Eren.

"Nah, Eren, kau ada komentar tentang ini?" Ia mengedipkan mata.

"Umm…" Mau tidak mau ia berdiri sambil memegang mike, melihat para penonton dan juga kamera yang menontonnya sedari tadi.

"W-Walau ia orang yang menyebalkan, tapi aku benar – benar memiliki perasaaan terhadapnya" _'Apaan ini? Kok mendadak curhat didepan umum?Aku sudah tidak beres'_ Pikirnya, tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti bicara.

"Aku harap para fans mau mendukung hubunganku…" Ucapnya sambil memberi bungkuk hormat.

"Kami mendukungmu, Eren!"

"Semoga langgeng yaa!"

"Semoga orang yang kau pilih adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu!"

Eren terharu mendengar beberapa dukungan dari fansnya, walau Mikasa memegang gelas sampai pecah dengan perasaan sedih campur kesal, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, Christa dan Ymir yang menonton di TV senang melihat sahabat mereka ini akhirnya berbahagia, yah mereka juga berbahagia kok.

* * *

Setelah berita heboh itu, toko dipenuhi oleh fans - fansnya yang protes dan tidak terima itu, Eren dan Armin kewalahan untuk mengurus mereka, yaitu menenangkan dengan beberapa produk keluaran terbaru dengan harga menggiurkan plus fan service untuk mereka, tentu pada akhirnya rombongan demo berubah menjadi rombongan orang belanja dalam sekejap.

Hanji terkikik melihat penghasilannya bertambah setelah mendapat strategi yang jitu

Beberapa hari setelah itu toko penuh seperti biasa, dan banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua, walau sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting. Saat malam tiba, Eren ditinggal pergi oleh Armin yang lagi – lagi punya acara makan malam bersama pacar barunya, well, sebenarnya ia iri, ia ingin juga kencan, tapi akhir – akhir ini kekasihnya yang tercinta sekaligus mesum sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Haah" Desahan Eren terdengar, ia terus - terusan menatap layar ponselnya, bimbang untuk mengirim pesan kepada orang-yang-ia-tidak-tahu-pekerjaannya atau tidak. Desahannya terdengar lagi, kali ini jari - jarinya menari diatas layar yang menyinari wajahnya, setelah men-klik send, ia membaringkan kepalanya diatas bantal yang sedari tadi menemaninya, nervous menunggu jawaban surat elektroniknya.

'Aku yakin pesan ku tidak dijawab' Pikir Eren.

_**DRRRT**_

Getaran ponselnya membuat Eren duduk, ia langsung membuka pesan masuk, terkekut pengirimnya dari Levi.

_Sender : Om Mesum _

_Message : Aku tidak sibuk kok, kenapa? Kangen, Hm? _

_P.S ganti nama kontakku di ponselmu, bocah. Aku ini kekasihmu_.

Eren terkikik geli, ia mengganti namanya menjadi 'Levi Mesum' lalu membalas pesannya sambil tersenyum - senyum sendiri.

Semenjak itu, Eren sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, justru membuat Armin bingung, Ereb jarang sekali menyentuh barang elektronik itu, apalagi setelah ia pernah diterror oleh fansnya yang fanatik, lalu siapa iayang berhubungan sekarang? Armin ragu kalau itu bukan teman barunya.

"Haha, aku lihat mereka semakin dekat" Ujar Hanji sambil menyeringai melihat Eren berseri - seri, lalu ia mengambil fotonya tanapa izin dengan ponselnya.

"Maksudnya, Miss Hanji? Setahuku Eren belum bertatapan langsung dengan Sir Levi semenjak acara tv itu" Tanya Armin sambil memiringkan mukanya, penggemarnya teriak geli melihat Armin yang bertingkah imut itu.

"Hehehehe, aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat pesan yang ada di ponselnya, tahu kah dari siapa? Dari Levi sendiri! Dan lagi isi pesannya seperti seorang bapak - bapak yang protektif ke anak perempuannya, sungguh diluar dugaan!" Hanji tertawa keras memergoki temannya berbuat diluar dugaannya. Armin hanya bisa menasehati manajernya untuk tidak menganggu privasi orang.

"Kalau saja Levi bisa melihat senyuman manis anak ini, aku yakin bokong Eren tidak akan selamat beberapa hari" Ujar wanita kacamata ini sambil terkekeh.

"Eh!?" Armin yang tak terbiasa mendengar perkataan vulgar dari Hanji merona merah.

"Kenapa? Erwin belum juga mendapati keperawananmu? Eh maksudnya keperjakaan?" Goda Hanji sambil memutarkan telunjuknya kepada Armin.

"H-hentikan, Miss Hanji!" Armin menjauhkan dirinya dari Wanita yang tak bisa menjaga mulutnya sambil menutup mukamya yang sangat merah, sedangkan penggemarnya sudah kehabisan darah karena mimisan yang overload.

Setelah berhari - hari Eren dan Levi saling mengirim pesan tanpa bertemu langsung, tiba - tiba Levi berhenti membalas, Eren mencoba tiga kali mengirim pesan, tapi hasilnya nihil, pria itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Ugh..." Eren cemberut seharian, ia tak berhenti menatap layar ponselnya yang kosong, meskipun begitu, wajahnya begitu imut. Armin menatapnya dengan iba dari jauh, ia mulai meragukan kesetiaan Levi karena melihat Eren diperlakukan seperti ini, mereka bahkan tidak tahu pekerjaan Levi selama ini, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

**Jepret! **

Suara jepretan kamera ponsel Hanji terdengar, Armin mengkerutkan dahinya, menganggap Hanji tidak sopan terus - terusan mengambil gambar tanpa izin, tentu Eren akan marah kalau ia tahu selama ini Hanji menjadi paparazzi fotonya, Armin berharap Hanji tidak menjual foto - fotonya ke pasar gelap.

"Hanji, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Armin sambil menatap Hanji dengan lekat.

"Eh? Tenang saja, biang kerok nya akan datang hari ini" Jawabnya dengan santai, ia mencoba mengambil beberapa gambar Eren yang sedang badmood lagi.

"Dan kuharap kau akan mendapat malam yang bagus dengsn Erwin hari ini.." bisik Hanji sambil menyeringai, lagi - lagi Armin menjadi kepiting rebus.

Eren menyapu tokonya dengan berat hati, Hanji mendadak pergi karena hewan peliharaanya kena strock dan Armin pulang duluan karena di jemput Erwin, ia mencoba bertanya mengenai Levi lagi, tapi yang ia terima hanyalah senyuman ambigu Erwin, Armin menatapnya tidak tega tapi Eren meyakinkan dirinya baik - baik saja.

'Hari ini semakin buruk saja..' Pikir Eren, lalu tiba - tiba kehadiran orang yang ia paling harapkan muncul dibelakangnya.

"Oi" Eren terkejut mendengar suara yang ia kangeni, ia menoleh dan melihat sosok kekasihnya dengan muka horror.

"Eeeekh!" Ia sendiri ngeri melihat Levi yang mukanya tampak lebih tua seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau takut?" Tanya Levi, dengan suara yang agak tersinggung.

"Eh? Maaf, aku hanya kaget, hehe" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia sebenarnya heran dengan diri sendiri, ia ingin marah dan mengacuhkan pria ini, tapi ketika bertemu, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Cinta itu sesuatu ya?

Tangannya menarik lengannya dengan agak kasar. "Dengar, sepertinya aku tidak ingin kau pulang kerumah dulu…" suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya, mungkinkah Levi letih? Pikir Eren.

"Ke-kenapa..?" Eren menelan ludah.

"Sudahlah, ikut denganku…" Ia menarik dirinya dan membawa ke mobil miliknya.

Eren terdiam, membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Levi kerumahnya. Ketika ia sampai, rumahnya rapih seperti biasanya, tapi ia bisa melihat ada yang berbeda seperti biasanya.

Ia melihat meja dengan sepasang kursi yang sederhana, dan ada beberapa lilin yang menyala di meja itu terletak didekat jendela balkoni.

"..Ini…"

"Aku sadar akhir – akhir ini kita jarang bertemu" Ucapnya sambil melepas jas hitamnya dan dasinya."Jadi aku berpikir untuk membuat candle light dinner dirumahku…" tambahnya, Eren masih melongo melihat pemandangan selama ini mencoba menyiapkan ini untuknya?

Eren duduk disebelah kiri, Levi menghidangkan makanan masakannya dimeja dengan rapih."E-enak" ucapnya setelah menyicipi ayam turkeynya."Benarkah?Sudah lama aku tidak masak" ujarnya sebelum menyeruput kopi pahitnya.

"Levi…. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan…" Ujarnya ketika ia selesai makan.

"Hum?" Levi melirik kearahnya.

"Aku…." Lalu tangan Levi mengelus kepalanya."Kau bahagia?" Tanyanya.

"Un" Eren tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Hmm… ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu" Ujarnya sambil merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya.

Eren penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Levi yang mendadak lembut dan romantis ini, lalu ia melihat kotak kecil yang berwarna merah, jangan – jangan itu…

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin tahu…" Ia membuka kotak itu. "Apa kau mau tinggal denganku setelah ini?"

Sebuah cincin yang memiliki batu permata berwarna hijau, berkilau sungguh indah di mata Eren.

"Le-levi… kau serius?" Tanyanya dengan ragu – ragu, beranggapan ia sedang bermimpi.

"_Marry me, Eren_?" Levi tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"A-Aku.." Eren beranjak dari tempatnya dan melompat, memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. "Iya!" ujarnya sambil memenjamkan mata, tangis kebahagiaannya pun keluar, Levi mengusap kekasihnay dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi ia yakin setelah ini ia bakal membuat Eren tidak bisa jalan seharian.

"Aku ingin mengajukan satu syarat.." Ujar Eren setelah diam sesaat untuk merasakan kebahagiaannya.

"Apa, bocah?" Logat bicaranya masih sama seperti biasa, mungkin itukah cara Levi mengekspresikan perasaannya? Pikir Eren.

"Beritahu aku pekerjaanmu!" Ujar Eren dengan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat. Levi terdiam, senyuman tipis itu berubah dalam sekejap, matanya berpindah dari mata Eren ke arah lain.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu..." Eren menatapnya kecewa. "Tapi akan kuberitahu secepatnya.."

"Sungguh?" Eren terkesiap dengan jawabannya, Levi tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalau saja kau sering memberiku senyuman daripada cemberutmu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan jawabanku" Goda Levi, lagi - lagi Eren memajukan bibirnya.

"Atau bibir itu memberiku kecupan yang hangat.." tambahnya, dan sebelum Eren protes, bibir mereka sudah bertautan.

"Hmmmfh...Levi!"

Dilanjutkan dengan desahan - desahan yang begitu erotis sampai erangan Eren terdengar keluar. Sepertinya prediksi Hanji benar, ia tak akan selamat sampai berhari - hari penyembuhan bokongnya.

Esoknya Eren menyampaikan pesan bahagianya kepada Armin dan Irvin yang tertangkap basah sedang tidur berdua dirumahnya, tentu membuat Eren pingsan seketika saatberhenti melihat mereka.

Setelah membuat Eren tenang, mereka senang mendengar berita bahagianya Eren.

"Selamat ya, Eren!"Armin hampir menangis karena melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berbahagia. Eren mengangguk sambil ikut menangis dengan Armin. Tentu mereka tidak melupakan memberitahu sahabat pirang mereka, Christa, tentang berita bahagia Eren.

Eren berharap mereka masih bisa terus bersama walau sudah pisah rumah, Irvin bilang ia masih boleh bekerja di toko itu kalau ia sanggup dengan resiko dan tantangan yang akan ia hadapi nanti, ia juga akan merindukan Eren yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai anak yang keras kepala.

Walau begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi di toko ini, Toko itu ini masih buka untuk menerima gadis – gadis yang patah hati, dan memberi jalan cara membangunkan kecantikan terdalam didirinya.

"_Welcome to Cutie Titan Café" _

**FIN**

Yap! Akhirnya selesai juga! disini Erennya Tsun Tsun dan Levinya Pervert XDDD dan maaf kalo Eruminnya kurang detail, belum biasa muweheheheheh tapi akan kuperbanyak fandom imut ini XD by the way please sarannya yaa QwQ tell me if you love this fic XD Semoga fanfic ini dapat memberi asupan cukup kepada yang membutuhkan wwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk

#Spoiler kalau pada suka fanfic ini, tertarik kah membaca ketika Eren dan Levi honeymoon? XD

**UPDATE!**

Makasihhh buat semua reviewers dan para silent readers! Karena aku membuat fanfic ini dengan jerih payah aku tidak ingin mengecewakan pembaca lagi jadi aku edit lagi! Maafkan ketelodoran dan ketidakketelitianku sebelumnya, semoga fanfic ini tambah berkesan dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Anyway saya nunggu voting sequelnya nih XD pada mau ga? :3

Have nice days guys!


End file.
